World of Chances
by jonasluver.1
Summary: After a death in the Stewart home, Miley is forced to live with her The Lucas's. What happenes when she's stuck in a place full of Drama, fighting, and falling in love with your god brother? NILEY! Rated M just to be safe. Not sure how M itll really get.
1. Start All Over

I sat silently in my reclining seat on the air plane. "Goodbye Tennessee," I whispered to myself solemnly. I could feel the tears verging breakout point, and it took every ounce of strength to force them to stay in my eyes. I'm done with crying, I had spent the last week crying and I was cried out. Now, I must put on a brave face and leave my southern skies, and move out on to the west coast. California, almost everyone's dream, except mine.

Moving out of Tennessee isn't the problem, I've been to California before, I've spent every summer since I could walk out of Tennessee. The hard part was that I was leaving, and knowing I'd never see my Dad, or Jackson again. I'd never hear someone call me bud, and I'd never have anyone to call Jerk-son. Basically, I was at a lost and alone. Jackson and Daddy were gone, gone to heaven above and I was left crying over them.

"_Bud," My Dad smiled at me. "I'm going to the committee dinner tonight, and Jackson's coming with me, so he can learn the ropes of a Tennessee business man," He chuckled his loud laugh echoing in the halls. "We'll be back around midnight, call Lesley and ask her to come over, you can order pizza or something," He said knowing I wouldn't argue, pizza and Lesley were my weaknesses. He smiled at me while then kissed my head and grabbed his good jacket. _

_My dad was the head board man of Nashville's school board, and was going to a committee dinner tonight. Jackson who had recently graduated high school, and was looking to follow in the same path of my dad decided to tag along. "Alright Daddy," I said returning a kiss. "Be safe, and make sure no one drinks too much," I smiled. _

"_You know it bud," He said leaving._

"_Bye, Jerkson!" I yelled at Jackson as he merely stuck his tongue at me and waved. I wasn't worried about the party, Daddy and Jackson go out to these almost weekly, I was aware that daddies co-workers have a tendency to over drink, and usually result in my dad having to drive them home, but Dad wasn't a drinker. He would always say to Jackson and I "The purest of hearts are pure in soul," Basically, his poet version of "No drugs, sex, or alcohol," I gladly complied. _

_Dad was the exact opposite o f most well-off business men. He didn't have a pot belly, he spent a lot of time working out. He was not verging hair loss, dad had a head of luscious brown hair, there was almost nothing more important to him then conditioning. Except Jackson and I of course…. Well except me. _

_Pretty soon, the bright Tennessee sun had settled exposing the beauty of the southern skies. Lesley was over faster then you could say "Shoes" and we bought a large vegetarian pizza. We watched a marathon of "Law and Order" and soon fell asleep on the couch. _

_I spent the night in the most uncomfortable sleep ever. Never, I repeat never fall asleep on a couch with Lesley, she takes so much damn space. On top of the worst sleep of my life, I was awoken by a loud bang on the door. _

"_Miley!" I deep voice yelled. "Miley Ray Stewart if you are home please open up," It wasn't a voice I recognized, so I hesitantly made my way to the door," _

"_Yes?" I asked, opening the door ever so slightly, only exposing a small fraction of my face. I was surprised to be met with a police officer. _

"_My name is officer Johnson, please let me in," He said his deep voice softening with empathy. _

"_Umm, sure come in," I said completely at lost to why a police officer was at my house. _

"_Miley," He said. "Have a seat," beckoning to the sofa. _

"_Alright," I said taking a seat next to Lesley's sleeping body. "Is there a problem sir?" I asked. _

"_Miley, I'm sorry to say this but, your father and your brother have been killed," He said putting a hand on my shoulder for support. He continued to speak, but nothing registered, all I could hear was "Killed, your father and your brother have been killed," playing over and over. _

"_Miley," He whispered to me. "I knew your father, he was good friend of mine in high school, and I know it must be hard, but Miley please pay attention, there is a lot we have to cover," He said _

"_How?" I finally chocked out. "How did it happen?" _

"_Drunk driver, hit them, we are assuming it was someone from the same committee of your father, obviously not on purpose, your father was a well respected and well liked man. But I am extremely sorry for your lose," He sympathised._

_I knew my tears were pouring from my eyes, my daddy, my big brother. But I knew enough about being the daughter of a well respected man, always fake a smile. "I am very thankful for your sympathy," I said in between sobs. _

"_Now Miley," He said. "Your father was a very wealthy man, and I expect you are aware of that," He said. _

"_Yes," I said. _

"_Now, as you know your father has no living relatives, so his will left. And I quote "Everything to my lovely daughter Miley Ray Stewart, and Wonderful son Jackson Rod Stewart, in the event that one is unable to accept, I leave everything to the other child," He quoted._

"_As you can tell, Jackson is unable to accept anything," As he said that I let out a loud sob. _

"_Miley," I herd Lesley say as she awoke, but its sounded so far away. "Miles, what's wrong?" _

"_We'll talk later Les," I said sternly. "Continue Officer Johnson," I said_

"_So," he continued. "Everything your father owns has been left to you, but," He said. "Your only sixteen, therefore you can only use what he has already transferred it to your savings account, which is about two million dollars," He said. _

"_Okay," I said not really caring how rich I am. I just want my daddy and my big brother back. _

"_But, Miley." He paused. "Your father also made it clear he wants you to stay with your god parents until you finish high school," He finally stated. _

"_My god parents?" I asked shocked. _

"_Mr and Mrs Lucas," He said staring at a piece of paper, and showing me their picture. _

"_I know who they are!" I exclaimed. "But they live all the way in California!" I cried out. _

"_I know Miley," He said "And I'm very sorry," He said genuinely. "But please, go pack, everything you own. Your plane leaves tonight," He finally stated. "I'll pick you up in about five hours," He said leaving the house. I looked at the clock. Ten o'clock, I had until three to pack everything._

_I looked at Lesley, and she hugged me tightly as I cried in her arms. _

"_Oh Miles," She said sadly. "Do you like your god parents?" She asked. _

"_Well, I haven't seen them since they moved," I sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Lucas are really great, I know they have four sons but I haven't seen them in like ten years. They move a lot, from Tennessee, to Texas, then New Jersey, before they settled down in California," I said in one long breathe. _

"_Oh Miles," She said hugging me, and then helping pack my bags. _

_The rest of the days was blurred, and before I knew it I was giving Lesley, my best and only friend the last hug I'd ever be able to give her until I graduated. Soon Officer Johnson was at my door, and I packed everything I owned and something's that belong to Daddy and Jackson that I would keep 'till the day I died. _

"Sweetie, wake up," The Old women next to me on the plane smiled, and whispered. She had taken me under her wing, throughout the flight, waking me up for every meal, listening to me rant about my problems and even sympathized. Like me, She's a Tennessee native being forced to live in California, with her son who doesn't believe she's capable of taking care of herself.

"Hey Betty," I whispered to her, realizing tears where in my eyes.

"C'mon sugar where landing now," She said.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed.

"Now listen good , no Tennessee darling acts like that, now plaster a smile on your face and give me as much enthusiasm as you can!" She said, sounding like a football coach before the big game.

"Yehaw, California!" I yelled out causing people to stare

"That a girl!," she laughed.

"All passengers, please exit the plane," A voice said off the intercom.

"Here," Betty said just before I got off the plane. "My address you ever wonna visit just stop bye," She said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You know Betty," I said. "I totally think that can happen," I said and I watched as she smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Miley," She laughed.

"Also," I added. "I think your son is nuts, your totally rad," I said smiling.

"Thanks," She laughed.

"No problem," I smiled. Maybe California won't be so bad.

As soon as I stepped out of that plan and into the LAX I knew that wasn't going to happen. I stood for like twenty minutes, waiting for someone to pick me up, but was too busy feeling like everyone was staring at me. And they were.

As a parting gift to my home town I wore the most Tennessee outfit I could find. I was wearing a jean mini skirt, a red plaid shirt that was tied under my bust, with a white tank top underneath, while I equipped it with pig tails, cowboy boats and a cowboy hat. And as a result the whole population of LA was staring at me.

"Excuse me?" I herd. "Are you Miley?" I turned to see a tall curly haired guy standing next to me, he was around Jackson's age or rather, how old Jackson should be.

"Umm, yea," I finally stated. "And you are?"

"Kevin, Kevin Lucas," He said extending his hand for me to shake. "It's great to see you," He said. Taking my millions of bags of luggage, and leading the way to the car.

"Thanks," I said shaking his hand and trailing behind him.

Soon, we reached his car, and I was settled in next to him. Kevin seemed pleasant, he took me to Starbucks,(and I grabbed a Caramel Macchiato) he played music in the car, giving no reason to even attempt small talk.

Soon, the warm feeling of the macchiato, blazed my stomach and I closed my eyes. I was as good as asleep. But, I wasn't sleep. As soon as I almost completely asleep, Kevin's phone buzzed. I watched through half shut eyes as he hit the speaker button.

"Kevin?" One voice yelled out.

"Yeah," He said calmly.

"Are you with the culprit?' A different voice asked.

"Culprit? Really Joe?" He asked.

"Come one Kev, some chick moving into our house, who we've never met before we are a little bit curios," There was that first voice again.

"Well yeah, she's here. She's asleep," Kevin said again.

"Is she nice? Is She pretty? Is she a total Hill Billy?" The questions being thrown at a hundred miles per hour.

"Of course she seems nice, what did you expect? She's our parents best friends daughter, she isn't going to be evil," He said while rolling his eyes. "As for pretty, Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," He laughed.

"Great so she's ugly!" the second one, Joe exclaimed.

"No Joe, she is pretty," He said finally.

"Nice," he said. "But is she captain of Hicks Ville?" he asked.

"Joe, I'm not answering that," Kevin said.

"Great, total country bumpkin," He said. If it's country bumpkin he wants it'll be country bumpkin he'll get. Believe me, he will.

"Gotta go," Kevin said. "Where parking in the drive way now," He said.

"Later," The two boys said at the same time.

"Miley, Miley wake up," Kevin said giving me a gentle shove. "Were here, home," Great home…

"Thanks," I said, pretending to just wake up. I got out of the car, and stared at the house. It was cute, a tan brick colour, with a flowered front year, and French doors.

I walked to the back of the car and took half the bags, while Kevin helped me carry the others. I'm not so sure about the other boys, but Kevin I definitely like, he is a total gentleman.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"No problem," he said leading me into the house.

"Where home!" He yelled.

"Hi Miley!" Mrs. Lucas exclaimed.

"Howdy!" I smiled, tipping my hat to her, as she laughed.

"Now, where can I drop these bags, there heavier then the champion hog at the state fair," I said with the heaviest accent I could muster.

"Nick!" She yelled.

"Yeah mom?" Said a boy around my age, with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was kind of cute.

"Show Miley to your room," she said.

"You'll be sharing a room with him, is that okay?"

"Thanks right dandy Mrs. Lucas," I smiled. Continuing to use my accent

"Oh please," she smiled. "Call me Aunt Denise,"

"Sure thang," I smiled.

"Come one," Nick said. Not even making eye contact with me. Never mind cute I can see he's going to be one of _those _type of guys.

"This is my room," he said beckoning to a room painted dark blue, filled with football and Baseball posters. "There's your bed," He said pointing to the one bordering the window ledge.

"Thank you," I said not really seeing why I was thanking him.

"What ever," He said.

"Umm, ok," I said to my self as I watched him walk out of the room. What a jerk.

I stared at the closet, the majority was filled with Nicks clothes. I simply shifted them to one side of the closet, put my I-pod in it's speakers, and spent the next hour hanging and folding my clothes.

"Excuse me miss," I herd someone whisper from behind me,

"Oh wow, you're a cutie," I laughed. Staring a little boy in the eye.

"I'm Frankie," He said extending his hand to mine, "And your real pretty," He said looking at me.

"Why thank you," I smiled shaking his hand.

"You talk normal," He said staring at me with a weird expression across his face.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked seriously.

"No, but I herd Nick say you sound like a pumpkin," he said. As I laughed.

"I think you mean bumpkin, and you want to know a secret," I said to him.

"Oh yea!" he exclaimed.

"I don't really talk like a bumpkin, but I herd your two brothers Joe, and Nick saying mean things about me being a Hill Billy, so I thought I'd teach them a lesson,"

"You know Miley," Frankie said smiling. "I like you,"

"I like you too Frankie," I said pulling him into a hug.

"Now its time for dinner!" He said.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed rummaging through my newly hung clothes.

"Are you gonna teach them a new lesson?" He asked as I pulled out a pair of overalls.

"Yep," I laughed. "I'll meet you down stairs I need to get changed.

"Okay," He said. "Bye pretty lady," He said walking out the room and down the hall.

I quickly through the overalls on and ran down stairs. "Howdy!" I yelled as loud and as obnoxious as I could.

"Hello dear," Mr. Lucas said smiling at me.

"What's for dinner?" I said putting on my accent

"Just Steak, potatoes and Salad, you know _American_ food," Joe said. I found it funny, he was the only one who hadn't actually introduced himself to me, but was the quickest to judge me.

"No, steak for me please," I said "I'm a vegetarian," I added blushing.

"I'm sorry," Denise said.

"It's totally cool," I smiled. "A good tater is good enough for me!" My voice dripping with an exaggerated accent.

"So," Nick said awkwardly. "I see you changed," he added while chewing on his steak.

"Heck yea!" I laughed. "That outfit was too much for a country girl like me, I like to sit back in my overalls, and just work on the farm!" I laughed. Now that was a lie, my daddy didn't even have a farm.

"Interesting," Kevin said giving me a weird stare. Now he, can see the difference between an act, and reality. Once again, I like him.

The rest of dinner went by pretty quickly aside from the chewing of meat, nothing could be herd.

"Would you like me to do the dishes?" I asked Aunt Denise.

"No need dear," She said giving a toothy smile. "Its Kevin's turn,"

"Oh shocks!," I hollered. "Kevin drove me all the way from the air port, and carried my bags the least I could do is help him," I smiled.

"Alright," Denise said giving in.

"Miley," Kevin said in between the pattern we'd set up, wash rinse, rack, wash rinse rack.

"Yes?" I said not bothering to use my accent.

"What's with the act?" he asked.

"What act?" I laughed nervously.

"Miley, first off, I was with you in the morning before your whole _working on my farm_ act, and Miley, you may not know this but I knew your dad and Jackson really well before you were born, we visited every summer, and Jackson was one of my closest friends, I know you never had a farm," He smiled. As we finished the dishes.

"Well, its just I kind of herd what Joe, and Nick said on the phone," I mumbled quickly.

"I thought so," Kevin said. "Don't worry about that Miley, you're a cool girl," He said.

"Thanks Kevin," I said with a smile, a real smile. One of the first once since I got here.

"By the way Miles," He said putting a protective arm on my shoulder. "If you ever want to talk about it, just tell me," He said.

"Thanks Kev," I said the tears I didn't even know were in my eyes started falling, as I pulled him into a hug. "You're a great brother," I smiled.

"That's great, now go to bed!" He yelled.

"Aye aye captain!" I said saluting him and running up the stairs.

"What's this?" Nick asked as soon as I walked in the room, as if waiting for me.

What?" I asked.

"This," He said again he said holding a cloth bordering the closet.

"That," I said. "Is to separate the closet," I said annoyed. "I thought it would be more convenient so you wouldn't have to see my _women items_," I said.

"Oh!" He said blushing and dropping it automatically. "Whatever," He said again. Stripping into his boxers, and climb into his bed.

"You could have used the bathroom," I exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked. "Its my room,"

"Our room, until I graduate high school," I said remembering to use my fake accent.

"And god knows how long that will take," he whispered, except I herd it.

"You know what!" I yelled. "Never mind, just forget it," I said grabbing my clothes and changing.

I walked back into the room wearing blue silk PJ pants, and a white tank top. "What no special cow girl pyjamas?" He said into his pillow.

I ignored him and put a picture of Jackson my Dad, and I at the County Fair on the dresser between our beds.

"Night Daddy, Night Jerkson," I said kissing the picture, and climbing into the bed.

The hot sun awoke me the next morning, I was about to climb out of bed, and grab my tooth brush when I realized where I was, and why I was there. I laid on my bed, and stared at the ceiling, tears pouring from my eyes, and I didn't bother to wipe them. _"Its okay to cry, but for the right reason. Cry because you need to, not because you want to," _Is what daddy used to say to me. And now I needed to cry. I needed the closure.

"Miley, why you crying?" I herd Frankie say.

"I miss home, miss my daddy and my brother," I said.

"Would a hug make it better?" He asked.

"I'm sure it could," I said as Frankie climb into my bed and gave me a big bear hug. "Hey Frankster, whats say we go brush our teeth, eat breakfast, then we can play a game our something," I said smiling.

"That's great cause I got new transformers!" He yelled.

"C'mon lets go," I said getting up with him trailing not far behind. We quickly brushed our teeth, and then made our way down to breakfast.

"I made pancakes," Denise said smiling.

"Oh I love pancakes!" I said seriously

"Me too!" Frankie yelled with a fork full already in his mouth. Soon we were joined at the table with Joe and Nick

"Mom were going to the mall with some friends!" Nick said coming down the stairs.

"Oh perfect, take Miley with you. That way she'll meet new people, and get to see the town," Denise said.

"No!" Frankie yelled. "Miley said she would play with me,"

"Don't worry Frankie, I'll do that when I get home okay?" I said.

"Fine," He whined.

"But she's not even ready, and Jake, Jesse, Demi and Lilly are waiting for us to pick them up," Joe said.

"Go pick them up, then come back for Miley," Denise said, except it was more of an order.

"Well be quick," Nick said to me. "Our _friends_," he said exaggerating the friends "Are meeting only a block away from us so we'll be back in five minutes," If what Denise said was an order What Nick said was a demand.

"Sure," I said already half way up the stairs. I already knew what outfit I would wear. A typical Miley outfit, not the country girl I was pretending to be. If what I've learned about Nick and Joe was right, then they've already given everyone they know an earful of my "hickness"

I pulled my black skinny jeans off the hanger, and pulled out my small red tank top, and my black tank top over it. I pulled my hair out of the pig tails, while shaking it out. My brown curly hair was in the state of half curly, half straight. I put on the little bit of make up I do wear, mascara and lip gloss. And Smiled at my reflection.

"If I say so myself I look great!" I smiled. Before I even had a minute to sit down I herd a loud honk. I slipped on my red converse and ran down stairs.

"Bye guys!" I yelled to the Lucas residents who were still in the house.

I ran towards the car and opened the door to the backseat. "Hey," I said smiling not bothering to use my accent.

"Dude!" The blonde one yelled. "I thought you said she was a freak, you never said she was hot!" He yelled.

"What ever," Joe said not bothering to turn back, while Nick was staring at me mouth a gap.

I noticed two girls sitting in between the boys, "Hi I'm Demi," The dark haired one said.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Nice shoes," The blonde one said smirking. I looked down at her, wearing some expensive pair of high heals, like Jimmy Choo's or whatever.

"Tell me about it," Nick said breaking the awkward silence. "I've got the same pair," He said pointing to the red converse that lay rested on his feet.

"Cool," I said. This guy maybe a jerk, but if he's into Chuck Taylor he cant be that bad.

* * *

**A/N ok so that is my first chapter of my new story. I was orginaly waiting for BTS to finish before i uploaded, but i just needed to upload this :) **

**Review, and let me know what you think!**


	2. Ready, Set, Dont Go

**Chapter Two **

**Ready, Set, Dont Go**

I tried to climb into Joe's car, but it was a five passenger with already six passengers in it. "Umm, do you think you could make some space?" I said my voice free of my exaggerated accent, with only small traces of my Tennessee twang.

The blonde, one Jake, took the blonde girl (who's name I still didn't know) and put her on his lap. I watched as he whispered something in her ear, and she gave a small flirtatious giggle. "Is there enough space now?" The blonde asked.

I looked down at the remaining space in the back seat. There still wasn't enough space, "Um, yea thanks," I said trying to squish in.

The ride to the mall was silent, silently awkward. Either they were acting like this because of me or, they are a really lame group of friends. It seemed that each person in this car was deep in thought, Joe stared straight ahead, on to the open road, but his eyes flickering back here every now and then. Nick stared blankly ahead with his brows pulled closely together in anger?

Demi was humming to herself, while staring directly in front of her, and Jesse the dark haired boy seated on the opposite side of her that I was, was staring in my direction… staring at me?

"Were here," Joe said parking the car.

"Any stores you really want to check out Miley?" Demi asked pleasantly.

"Urban outfitters," I answered.

"Ugh, that's a lame store," The blonde, who still hadn't introduced herself laughed. "Only those weird chicks who dress in all black, and like rocker clothes shop there," She said rolling her eyes.

I stared down at my basically all black outfit, obviously I wont fit in here. "You know," Jesse said breaking me from my thoughts. "I love a good rocker chick," He added with a wink.

I felt a blush rise onto my cheeks. "I'm not really a rocker," I mumbled. "Just like the colour black,"

"Urban outfitters is one of my favourite stores," Demi said smiling. "We can go together," She said beckoning to the escalators. "C'mon," Se added when I didn't move, I looked back at the rest of the group. Nick had his arms around the blondes waist, while Jakes eyes drifted slightly lower than that.

"So," Demi asked me. "How do you like Cali?"

"I miss Tennessee," I breathed out. "Miss the country," I said trying not to cry.

"I know how you feel," Demi said putting a comforting arm around me. "I'm from Texas," She said smiling.

"Really?" I asked. "I'm not getting punk'd am I?" I added when she nodded. "Well then, I like you a heck of a lot more now," I laughed.

"God, cause I knew I liked you from the beginning," She laughed. Wow, this girl is nice.

Demi and I spent the next twenty minutes tearing apart Urban Outfitters, "This is perfect," Demi said holding up a black leather skirt, and a white tank top.

"What do you think about this?" I said showing her a dark purple circle skirt, with a white tank that had a guitar on it.

"Cute!" she laughed. "Let's check out change rooms," I was surprised to see how easily I got along with Demi, she actually seemed cool. I don't know why she hangs with Nick and Joe.

"There's only one left," I said noticing the closed doors. "You can go first, and I'll wait," I offered.

"Chill Miley, we can go in together, its not biggie," She said dragging me into the change room with her.

"Demi," I called my back turned to her as we tried on the new clothes. "You know the blonde girl,"

"Emily," She interjected.

"Yeah her, She never told me her name," I laughed. "Is she going out with Nick?" I asked. I knew it was known of my business, but its been bugging me since the car ride.

"If you can call it dating," She laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Nick is the most popular guy in out grade, and Emily is the most popular girl. So its kind of expected they date. So they do. Sort of," She said. "You see, Nick doesn't really like her, Nick doesn't like any girl. He doesn't think anyone at Seaview is good enough for him, and Emily, Emily sort of, makes out with every guy behind Nicks back," She all in one breathe, then turning to me. "How do I look?" She asked.

"It looks great on you!" I exclaimed. "How bout me?" I asked beckoning to my new outfit.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Now lets change out of these, and grab food, were supposed to meet everyone in the food court," She said unbuttoning the skirt.

"Kay," I agreed. Soon Demi and I paid for our respective clothes, and made our way to the food court. Well mostly I followed Demi, while I thought of Nick and Emily's relationship. That would explain why Jakes so touchy feely with her.

"There they are," Demi said pointing to a table in the dead centre of the food court. "That's were we always sit," She laughed. "Just get what ever you like, and I'll meet you there alright,"

"Sure, and Demi," I said before she walked off. "Thanks, you made me feel welcome," I smiled.

"No problem. I know what its like to be the new girl," she said before walking towards McDonalds.

I made my way to Burger King, and ordered a veggie burger. I grabbed my tray, took a deep breathe and walked to the table.

"Umm, hey," I said to no one specific as I made my way to the only open seat.

"You cant sit there," Emily said just as I was about to sit down. I looked at her confused. "Its Demi's seat," She said.

"So where am I supposed to sit?" I asked annoyed.

"Not here," she laughed. "There's six seats, and six of us, Jake, Nick, Joe, Demi, Jesse and I sorry, no spot for tag alongs," She said. I looked up at my god _brothers_, who were busy enjoying a meal, and didn't bother helping their _sister._

"What ever," I said getting up and sitting as far away from the queen of bitches as possible. I made my way to a small to person seat, that still hadn't been cleaned since the previous people sat here. "Perfect," I mumbled before sitting there. I took about of my Veggie burger, and realized Tennessee's burgers taste so much better.

"You know, you shouldn't sit here," I girl around my age in a janitors outfit said clearing the table. "This is where the rejects sit," She said clearing the table.

"And that fits my personality perfectly," I laughed. And surprisingly she did too.

"Moi aussi," she said taking a seat at the table.

"I'm Selena, Selena Russo," She smiled extending her hand to me.

"Miley," I said. "Miley Stewart," I said shaking her hand

"You from Tennessee?" She asked.

"Yep, I moved here yesterday, you can tell?" I asked.

"Yep, Being a country girl myself makes it easy to pinpoint accents, I moved from Texas when I was Ten" She smiled.

"That's the second Texas girl I've met today," I laughed.

"The first was?" She asked.

"Demi…," It was then I realized I didn't know her least name.

"Munroe?" She asked.

"Maybe, I don't know she's sitting over there," I said pointing to the "cool" table. "You know her?"

"Yep, I know all of them," She said rolling her eyes. "I go to school with them," she said morbidly.

"Guess that means you go to school with me as well," I smiled. "I'm Joe and Nicks god sister, I'm living with them because my dad just died,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," She said. "But I must admit, I'm not sorry Seaview's getting a normal girl attending," She laughed. And I laughed with her.

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm anything but normal,"

"Perfect," She laughed. But her smile soon vanished from her face, "Great," she mumbled. I turned to see, six teens heading this way.

"Miley," Nick said not bothering to look at me. "Were leaving now," He said.

"Wait," His _girlfriend _commanded "Miley you seem to have made a friend," She laughed.

"Yeah," I said not sure what she was getting at.

"Hey maybe you can get her a job here," She said to Selena "So she can stop munching off the Lucas's money," She said eyeing my Urban Outfitters bag.

"Is that any of your business?" I was surprised to notice the voice came from Joe.

"I'm just looking out for my Nicky," She said.

"Emily," Selena said annoyed. "You may think you know everything, but I suggest you keep your retarded thoughts to yourself," Selena said standing up for me.

"I'm just calling _it_ as I see _it_," She said, now this was getting out of hand.

"Okay first of all you don't know me, second, I don't need the Lucas's money, I've got my own, and third of all fuck off," I said pissed off.

"Yea right. You've got money," She laughed.

"Right," Selena said. "Her Dad's a billionaire," She laughed.

"Really?" Jake said shocked. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"How did you know?" I asked Selena.

"My dad, is yours Dads business representative for Texas's school boards," She said.

"Oh," I said.

"If she's so damn rich why was she sent to live with you guys?" Emily asked Nick. "Don't her parents want her?" She asked.

"Parents… I don't have any parents. So shut the fuck up," Is what I would have said, if the tears didn't started to fall out of my eyes and my throat didn't get dry at the thought of me family.

"That was fucking low Emily" Joe said.

"What is the big deal?" She asked annoyed.

"The big deal is you can walk home," Joe said angered, as he put on comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Miley," He whispered to me. "I know I'm probably not your most favourite person in the world," He said. "But I honestly am sorry, I shouldn't have judged you," She said sincerely.

"It okay," I said through sobs. "Lets just go," I said.

"Wait Joe you cant be serious, you cant make me walk home," Emily yelled.

"I can and I will," He said.

"Nicky!!" She shrieked "Make him stop kidding!" She said

"Is not my car," Nick said looking at the floor.

"I'll walk her home," Jake volunteered.

"Sure now lets go," Jesse said. "My feet are killing me," He said. With that everyone made their way to the car.

"Bye Selena!" I yelled to her.

"Bye Miley see you around," she smiled. Something told me, I might have made one real friend today. Maybe even three, I said looking at Joe and Demi who were walking side-by-side. Maybe…

I looked back one last time to see how Emily was holding up. If anyone looked back when I did. They would see Jake with his hands pressed tightly against Emily's ass.

"Miley! Your back!" Frankie shrieked as Joes car pulled into the drive way. "Can we play now?" He asked.

"Um, not now," I said trying to hold back my tears not wanting to let Frankie see me cry again. "Later okay?" I asked.

"Sure," Frankie said. Something told me he knew. When I was out of eye view I herd a loud "What did you do to her!"

"It wasn't me Frankie I swear!" Joe yelled. "It was _Nicky's _girlfriend," Joe sneered.

I made my way to the room I shared with Nick, and even though I herd light foot steps trailing behind me, I made sure to slam the door. I wanted to be alone, needed to be alone, and I wanted that recognized.

I went to my side of the closet, and grabbed a small box that lay near the bottom and opened it. I stared at the pictures that it was filled with. I reached to the very bottom and grabbed a silver ring. I took it and put it around my ring finger. I then put my hand directly above my heart and cried.

"Miley?" I voice said from the door way. I turned expecting to see Frankie, Joe or Kevin or, basically anyone but who I saw. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Its your room too," I said not bothering to make eye contact with him, not like he ever went out of his way to make eye contact with me.

"You okay?" He asked. This time, I looked at him dead in the eyes. My blue eyes red and puffy locked with his brown ones.

"Well lets see," I said. "Not only did my brother and my father die, three days ago. But, on top of that I'm sent to live in California with people who could care less about me, and by people I mean people who aren't Frankie, Kevin, your parents, and surprisingly Joe," I was unsure why I added the last part, but I felt it was only fair he felt some of my pain.

"So you mean me?" He asked.

"But, even worse," I said ignoring his question. "I'm picked on, called a gold digger, and reminded of my mom, dad, and brothers deaths bye my quote, unquote god brothers girlfriend," I said bitterly. "But other than that I'm right dandy,"

"Miley," Nick said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hmm?" I said moving as far away from him as possible without falling off the bed.

"I know about your Dad, and Jackson, but what happened to your mom?" He asked hesitantly.

I was sure I wasn't going to tell him, what has he done to know about my life? He's made no effort to be my friend, but all of a sudden he wants to know about my past?

Before I even knew what was happening I started, "My mom was diagnosed with leukaemia a year after I was born," I started.

"It was pretty bad for the first five years of my life, but my mom was a fighter and wouldn't give up," I smiled at the thought of how strong my mom was. "And she fought it, when I was six it went away and everything in my life was perfect, my mom was healthy, my family was happy, I couldn't ask for anything more," I paused then continued.

"It was gone for the next four years, she went to the hospital for check ups every once in a while, but the doctors where sure she'd be fine. That of course was until I came home from school one day, and found her laying on the floor passed out,"

"Turns out the cancer came back," I said bitterly "And my whole family was tested to find who was bone marrow was compatible with my moms. Who ever was would have save my mom. And strangely enough I was the one person who could save her," The tears filling my eyes with every word that left my mouth.

"But my mom said no. She said her time was up and that was okay with her. I begged her to take it, I told her I wouldn't live with myself if I didn't give it to her, but she refused, instead said to me,"

" _Miley, god gives all of us a time on this earth, and I'm not one to go against god. My times done here, but I want you to look after Daddy and Jackson, grow and be the young women I'm sure to be proud of one day_," I cried laying back onto my bed remembering this painful memory.

"Visiting hours at the hospital were done by then, so I went home vowing to myself that I'd force her to take it the next day, but she died that night. She died because I couldn't give her my bone marrow, my mother died and it was my fault. I killed," I said sadly.

"I promised myself I would, I would look after my dad and I would look after Jackson. Just like my mommy wanted," I said. "But I didn't, I let them die and I let my mom down," I said finishing the tale I didn't plan on sharing. I then realized that I was playing with the ring playing on my finger.

"Miley," Nick said "None of that is your fault. Your mom made her own choices, if she wanted to go Miley it was her choice. Don't blame yourself," He said . I tried to make it look like his words affected me, but they didn't I herd it from every possible grief counsellor in Tennessee, and my feelings weren't going to change just because some dude told me the same thing.

I stopped playing with the ring on my finger, and then was shocked to feel Nick's hand take mine and look at the ring. I tried not to think of the intense feelings that surged through me as he took my hand in his. "What's this?" he said playing with the ring that still laid against my fingers.

"My mom gave it to me, just before her cancer came back, It has "Strength is Love," Engraved on it, I wear it as my promise ring," I said staring at it. "It was hers before she met me dad," I said.

"Miley," He breathed out. "I'm sorry Emily was such a bitch to you. I really hope you know no one agrees with what she said about you," He said seriously. "Your not so bad," He laughed, but it was more a forced laugh. He then messed up my hair, in a sort of brotherly like motion.

"Thanks," I said. But I couldn't help noticing his eyes still wouldn't meet with mine.

"By the way Miley," He said before walking out of the out of the room. "You really had me going for a while, with the whole country thing," He smiled, "Ever consider acting?" He said, and for some strange reason I laughed at that. I really laughed. It wasn't even funny, but I was laughing.

He walked out of the room, and I couldn't help but remember how I felt when he touched me, it was strange. It was lighting. But I then thought back, thought about how his eyes always seemed to look at the floor. I'm a good reader, great at reading personalities, and today I had an eye full of personalities;

Joe. Joe surprised me most, he actually had a heart, actually stood up for me. But at the same time he seemed so cold. It was hard to pinpoint, he was something I hadn't come across very often. Not like I haven't come across it before, but it was rare. He was rare, and very hard to express.

Demi was someone I could see myself friends with, but at the same time I felt as if her friendship attempts where half-hearted. She spent all day making me feel welcome, but when push came to shove, and I was sitting by myself at lunch, she didn't go out of her way to make me feel comfortable. Honestly though, I must be crazy to think she would ditch her friends for some new chick from Tennessee.

Jesse, intrigued me. From his bad boy persona, and random out burst, to his silent and mysterious demiurge. Out of the group he seemed the most likely to be open with me. It made no attempt in hiding the fact that he found me 'interesting' I would need both hands to count the amount of times I found him staring at me.

Jake seemed like the type of guy who would think with his lower region, rather then his brain. He is making it no secret he is sexually attracted to Emily, and if everyone in the group wasn't so keen on being popular, they might notice that Jake is going behind his 'friend's' back. Generally I wouldn't trust Jake as far as I could throw him.

Emily. If I didn't like Jake, I hated Emily. She seems so fake, with her Jimmy Choo high heals, and Luis Vuitton hand bags. She is your basic; blonde hair, blue eyes, cheating on your boyfriend with one of his best friends, yet clinging on to him, and calling him things like 'Nicky' type of girl. Oh, and lets not forget how she's so willing on picking on the new girl who has done nothing wrong to her.

Selena, was the one person from the very beginning whom I believed to be cool. Someone Lesley and I would definitely hang out with back in Tennessee, she had sort o an I-Don't-Care attitude which I would love if it rubbed off of me, because I-care-too-damn-much.

Nick… Nick I just didn't understand. From everything I herd about him from my dad growing up, he was supposedly the sweetest kid ever, but with him I never know what to expect. I'm not sure how I feel about him and for some strange reason he's always on my mind. But god would it kill him to make eye contact? Nick is like a book were the last page has been torn out, and I'm dying to find out what's supposed to happen in the end. I need to find out what happens next, and I will find out what happens next.

* * *

**A/N since i got so many reviews on the last chapter i thought i'd give chapter two. And dont think im ditching BTS, its just the chapter im writing right now is sort of SUPER important so i want it PERFECT!**


	3. U Got Nothing On Me

Chapter 3

The next two days went by super quick. And as they passed I expected that the relationship between Nick and I would have improved some what due to our previous tête-à-tête but still, it is as awkward as ever, with Nick avoiding eye contact with me, and walking out of the room every time I would walk into our bedroom. So instead, I spent all my free time between hanging with Frankie, or at the mall. More specifically, at the food court. That because soon, Selena became the only person other than Frankie and Kevin, who would listen to me, be my shoulder to cry on. And believe me, three people was more than I was used to.

"Miley," Denise's voice said breaking me from my thoughts during breakfast. "You ready for school?" She asked concerned. Ah, school. The dreaded popular vs. non-popular battle was about to begin at a completely new school for me. Obviously I'm jumping for joy on the inside.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said staring down at my pancakes. I looked up at Denise, and saw the fear in her eyes. I guess she isn't used to having a daughter.

"Miley," She said taking a seat next to me and putting her hand over mine. "I just want you to know, California boys…they aren't like the boys from the south," She said. "They tend to think with a lower region," she said giving me a half smile. "And the ones at Seaview, they aren't so different," she said "So please, just watch out kay?" She said. I honestly felt touched, the way Denise spoke to me, it wasn't exactly like a mother to daughter, but more a friend to friend sort of gesture. And as the words left her mouth, and her hand held mine comfortably, I knew we would have a strong bond.

"Don't worry mom," Joe's voice stated. "We wont let anything happen to our little sister," He said and as I looked up at him, I couldn't help but smile. And he smiled back. Sister, he actually thinks of me as a sister. I thought shocked, and before I knew it, I was on my toes giving Joe a hug.

"Now let's hit the road and show Seaview what a real country girl is like!" I said causing Joe and Denise to laugh.

I looked back at Joe, and beckoned my hands to the door. Showing I was serious, and was surprised (or not surprised depending on how you look at it) to see Nick, with his eyes on the floor.

"C'mon," Joe said. Leaving the house and getting his car to start.

I looked at him, and back at Nick. I noticed that his eyes left the floor and locked with mine. He stared at me, and I stared back not sure what to do. "Miley," I herd him say without breaking contact. "I call shotgun!" He yelled before running to the car.

"What?" I exclaimed. "That is so not fair," I yelled running after him.

"Can I?" I asked Nick motioning to the passenger seat.

"No," he said. "I called shot gun,"

"Please?" I asked.

"No," He said.

"Pretty please?" I asked using my world famous puppy dog pout.

He stared at my me, avoiding my lips as if hoping not to see my pout. "Fine," He finally breathed out.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and I just stared out the window fighting the urge to put my feet up on the dashboard like I did back in Tennessee. Finally, my dashboard addiction took over, and my the low cut grey converse I was wearing today were laying against Joe's dashboard.

"Now Miss. Miley," Joe said eyeing my feet instead of the road. "You maybe officially my sister, but you aren't a princess. Now get your damn feet off my baby," He said. I rolled my eyes and took my feet off.

"Your baby?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" He yelled.

"Joseph Adam Grey, I am saying this because I am officially your sister and I care about you… .!" I said causing the silent Nicholas to laugh.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed. "He laughs," Indicating Nick as a humours mute.

"That's great," Joe said pulling into the school parking lot. "He laughs, but can he show a southern belle to the office and get her safely to class?" Joe asked. And something about this laugh told me it was an order.

"Yeah, sure," Nick said emotionlessly and got out of the car.

I walked steadily behind Nick and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. I pulled a Nick L and looked directly at the floor.

"Come one Miley," Nick said walking back to me and letting out a small laugh. "Chill out its just school,"

"Just school?" I almost shrieked. "Nicholas look around!" I said "This is not a school this is a freaking run way," I said indicating, the fact that almost every girl here was wearing frilly skirts or tight dresses, I looked down at my outfit. A pair of short-shorts that I cut myself when one of my jeans got to small. With a purple t-shirt. And of course…My converse. I was wearing converse, while other girls where wearing heals, AGAIN!

"Oh relax Miley," He laughed putting his hand on my back and leading me to the office. I noticed how his stand stayed there for a while, until other people's eyes started to dart to his hand and he quickly yanked it away. And I didn't care. Honestly I don't…I think

"Umm Ms. Jenkins," Nick called to the secretary. "I'm here to pick up Miley Stewarts schedule," He said.

"Another one Nicholas?" The round woman asked.

"Actually, this is my god sister, she just moved here," He said blushing brightly.

"Oh yes, the board mans daughter," She said eyeing me. "I'm sorry about your loss," She said giving her condolences.

I quickly put on my "Princess smile" as my dad called it. It was the smiled I was forced to use whenever my father's business was acknowledged. Whether it be his colleagues, or people running against him for board positions. I always had to be the perfect daughter.

"Thank you," I said. It was then that I noticed how structured I'd become over the years. My fake smile, My fingers held together in the most girly way possible, and of course my angelic persona.

"Just give me a moment while I print it off the main computer," She said walking away muttering "What a sweat girl," Yea, that's what they all say.

"Hey Miley?" Nick called. "Can you hang here by yourself while I go run to my locker?" He asked.

"Sure," I said but he hadn't awaited for my response, he was already gone.

I waited in complete silence for about five minutes until someone called my name. "Miley!" The voice repeated.

I turned to see the dark haired boy whom I met when I was at the mall with Joe and Nick. "Hey," I said trying to remember his name. James? Jason? Jeff? Jesse?.. Wait that was it. "Hey Jesse," I repeated.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"Just waiting trying to get my schedule, but its taking longer then I thought it would," I said truthfully.

"By yourself?" He asked me.

"Well I was with Nick, but he said he had to go to his locker," I said.

"Locker?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"Nick?" He asked again.

"Yeah," I said for the second time. This time though, I was accompanied by laughter.

"Please!" Jesse laughed. "Nick doesn't use his locker, he doesn't even use his books," He smiled. "And for going to his locker, I ran into him a minute ago… He was making out with Emily, and at the rate their going," He paused so he could laugh. "They'll probably skip first block," He said.

"Oh," Was all I could get out. Yes I was mad at Nick, but not because he went to make out with Emily, I couldn't care less for that tramp. But, why'd he lie? Especially if he wasn't planning on coming back.

"Here you go Miss. Stewart," The secretary smiled.

"Thank you," I said using my business smile.

"Great," I mumbled letting the smile drop from my face as I walked out of the office, Jesse at my side. "How am I supposed to get to class if Nick totally ditched me?" I said thinking out loud.

"You know," Jesse said. "I'm a much better tour guide then Nick," He said taking his hand out for me to take.

I paused for a minute, contemplating my thoughts. "Sounds great," I smiled. Taking his hand as he led me to first period.

"You know Miley," Jesse said after a few moment of silence, a few stares and many dirty looks in my direction. "Your lucky," He said looking at my schedule, "You have almost every class with either Me, Demi, Nick or Emily," He laughed. "Mostly Nick though," He said. "But first period," He laughed. "You've got with all of us," He said turning a corner and opening a door.

I walked in to see the class already filled. As Jesse opened the door and He and I stepped in the whole classed turned and faced us. I looked back, and saw Emily sitting in between Jake and Nick. What a coincidence.

I then noticed that the classes eyes darted away from our faces and at our intertwined and hands. I quickly pulled mine away. I looked at Jesse, who at that exact moment was looking at me. Our eyes met, and I blushed.

I quickly scanned the room for an empty desk. And I found it, directly behind Nick. Yay…

I made my way to the back of the class and sat down. Soon the teacher came, and introduced herself as Ms. James and thankfully only made me raise my hand to be recognized, rather then the stand up and introduce yourself that most teachers made the new kids do. She quickly put math equations on the board, and told us to get to work.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Nick asked turning to look at me.

"Why didn't you get one when you were at your locker?" I asked not bothering to look up from my work.

"A simple no would have worked," He said awkwardly.

"Well then," I said putting my pencil down and looking at him. "No,"

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"Nick I'm busy," I said. "Just leave me alone," I said going back to work.

"Last question," He said and I let out a long breath and looked at him.

"What?" I said making eye contact. I then noticed he didn't seem very happy with me.

"What's up with you and Jesse?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes darkened when he said Jesse .

I looked over to Jesse's desk, and noticed him looking at me. Our eyes met, and as usual I blushed. "Nothing," I said as nick made a disbelieving noise. "Nothing except," I added not wanting to lose this battle. "Except that he was there to show me around school when my own brother ditched me to go make out with the schools tramp," I said. And with that I handed him a pencil, proving this convo was over.

He took the pencil and hesitantly turned around. "What ever," He mumbled. And didn't turn back for the rest of class.

The rest of Math, and the morning went by uneventfully. I was occasionally given dirty looks by a mixture of people, Emily and everyone who looked up to her, (basically the trampy blonde girls) along with the girls who think Jesse is like a Greek god, and I'm stealing him from them. Those are the girls who crave to be popular but are too scared of Emily or insecure to actually "fall" for the head popular, Nick.

I walked awkwardly to the cafeteria, avoiding a few glances. Then, when I reached the cafe, I walked even more awkwardly to the vegetarian line. "Oh god She's a Veggie?" People asked one and other. "Probably didn't want to eat her only friends back on the farm," Other people commented and laughed.

I had to fight the urge to yell out that I didn't have a farm back in Tennessee and just because I'm not California born and raised doesn't mean I'm a freak. But didn't bother. Instead I stared confused wondering where I would sit.

"Hey Miley!" I familiar voice exclaimed. I turned to see Selena beckoning me to sit with her, and her friends.

"Hey Sel," I said smiling.

"Hey," She said to me. "Guys this is Miley," She said beckoning to the few people who sat at her table. "Miley, This is Oliver," She said pointing to a boy with long (super long) dark hair and a weird smile.

"Yes, Oliver," He said. "But you can call me Smoken' Oaken," He said and I tried, I really did try to hold my laugh. But eventually it came out.

"That's, nice," I said in between fits of laughter, causing the rest of the group to laugh. Soon I was introduced to everyone there. A blonde girl named Stella and a read head named Harper. I realized that everyone here was really easy to talk to, and laugh with.

"Hey Miley," Someone said taking a seat beside me, and putting an arm around me.

"Oh hey Jesse," I said looking over at Jesse, and blushing as usual. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss sitting with my favourite girl," He said with a wink.

"Please," I laughed. "You've known me for what two days?" I asked.

"Actually three," He said smirking, and still not taking his hand off of my waist. "And I haven't stopped thinking of you since," He said with a smile on his face. Obviously kidding.

"Now that's so sweet," I said

"So Miley, you know I'm on the football team with your brothers," He started.

"I didn't even know my brothers were on the team," I said.

"Well, they are," Jesse smiled. "And they wanted me to tell you, that an emergency practice has been called and they wanted to know if you were okay with staying 'til practice is over," He said

"They wanted to know?" I asked.

"Well, Joe wanted to know, Nick didn't say anything,"

"That's what I thought," I laughed.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Will you?"

"Oh, probably but I'll probably seem like a stalker," I pointed out.

"It's cool," He laughed. "The cheerleaders will be practicing so you can chill with Demi," He said. I noticed that he didn't say Emily.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's on the squad. But don't worry Miles I'll be there," He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine," I said finally giving in.

"Great, see you later!" Jesse said before walking away.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched him walk away. What can I say, he's really nice and cute. Really cute.

"Miley?" Harper asked.

"Yes?" I said from what seemed like miles away. (no pun intended)

"Is there something going on between you and Jesse?" She asked. And I was honestly sick of this question.

"No," I said simply.

"Because I herd you guys were walking around school holding hands, and,"

"I said no Harper," I said interrupting her.

"Well that's good," She smiled. "Because I guys like that don't mix with girls like us," She laughed.

"Girls like us?" I asked.

"You know, not so pretty, or popular, don't have rich daddies and don't wear name branded clothing." She said all in one breath.

I stared at her awkwardly. And I considered telling her I had no Daddy, period. But that thought brought tears to my eyes, so I shunned it from my head. Instead I thought of her not pretty comment. I guess stuff like that was something you say to people you've known for a while, but telling the new girl that you basically think she's not pretty, isn't the best way to make friends.

"Sure," I said awkwardly. I looked over at Harper, and noticed that her eyes were on the "cool" table. Specifically on Jesse. Maybe her attitude isn't because of me being one of those girls maybe its because in her eyes Jesse is claimed property and I'm a threat to that.

"Hey Miley," Selena said walking to my locker as school ended. "I know your supposed to go to football practice with your brothers, but I thought you might want to spend time with worthy human beings," she said laughing. "So why don't I give you a ride home?" She asked.

"You got a car?" I said

"Yeah, I may work at the mall, but I'm not poor," She said.

"Oh Sel, I didn't mean it like that," I said.

"Miley, chill out I was kidding," She said laughing.

"Oh," I said then we both started laughing. "Sure, let me just go tell Joe,"

"And Nick," She added.

"Who?" I said playfully.

"Just go," She said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, meet you at the parking lot," I said walking away.

"How do you know which car is mine?" She asked.

"I'll text you?" I said unsure.

"Alright," She laughed. I laughed silently, then made my way to outside the locker room where all the Football players and cheerleaders hang out.

"Hey where's Joe?" I asked no one impractical.

"Why do you care?" I tall blonde with curly hair asked me.

"Why is that your business?" I said imitating her voice.

"Listen here," She started but was cut off by Jesse's voice.

"Hey Miley you made it!" He said sounding surprised.

"You know her?" The blonde asked.

"Actually I'm just here to tell Joe I'm getting a ride from Selena," I said ignoring her question.

"Oh C'mon Miley," He said pouting as the rest of the team came out of the change room.

"Sup Stewart," Joe asked.

" Life Lucas," I said, as we started at each other for a moment, until we both started laughing.

"Are you excited to watch some football," He said smiling.

"Actually," I breathed out. "Is it okay if I catch a ride with Selena?" I asked. I noticed that Nick, who I hadn't even noticed was there 'till now eyes flickered at the mention of Selena.

"Oh c'mon Miley," He said. "Don't you want to see your brother at his best?" He said beckoning to the field.

"Yeah Miley," Jesse added. "You promised," He said reminding me.

"I don't know…," I said.

"Nicholas speak to this stubborn Stewart," Joe said.

"Miley," Nick breathed out.

"Nick," I said

"Stay," He said.

"Can't," I said.

I smiled as Nick lifted his hands in defeat, and looked at Joe. "I tried," He said.

"My ass," Joe said shaking his head.

"I did," nick argued.

"Yea, With one-word sentences," Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Joe," The blonde said. "Just let her go she wouldn't fit in here any way," She said with a small laugh.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I just mean, we'll be cheering, and," She said looking me up and down. "I just don't think your built for that," She said causing the other girls to laugh.

"Taylor," Joe warned

"No, Joe. It's okay," I said my eyes wild. "Your so damn sure about that right?" I asked Taylor.

"Yeah I am," She said.

"Okay," I said taking my fun out.

"Miley what are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"I'm letting Sel know I wont be able to make it, I putting a blonde cheerleader in her place," I said finishing my text and closing my phone.

"Oh please," The blonde laughed.

"Just bring it," I said pushing past her, and going on to the field.

I watched as everyone started shocked, then followed on to the field. "Miley!" I herd Demi call.

"Hey Demi," I said smiling

"Don't hey Demi me!" She exclaimed. "Miley, Taylor's the captain of the cheerleading squad you cant out cheer her!" She whisper-yelled

"Demi, don't worry," I laughed. "I can handle it," I said smiling.

"You sure?" She asked, and I noticed the concern in her eyes.

"Definitely," I smiled.

"Okay I'll let you," She said smiling, "Just not in your shorts," She said handing me a skirt identical to the one she and the rest of the squad was wearing.

"Kay," I laughed putting the shorts over my pants, then taking my shorts off.

"Hey stink," Taylor called.

"Once I kick your butt you can wash the skirt and give it back," She said laughing.

"And Tramp-lor," I said "Once I pone your ass on the field, don't ever speak to me okay?" I said giving a fake smile.

I smiled as the football team laughed at Taylor, then got into ready position. "Here's how it's going to go," She said. "I'll do a move, and if you can name it, then do it just as good as I did. We'll continue that until everyone else," She said pointing to the cheerleaders and the football players. "Will decide who wins,"

"No," I said smiling. "I'll tell you how its gonna go. You'll show me five moves no more, no less. Then, I'll name it, and do it better. Got that Blondie?" I asked.

"Spunky," I herd someone from the crowd say. I turned and saw it was Jesse. I through him a quick wink and stood beside Taylor.

"I'll give you an easy one," She smiled. She then did a basic tumble.

"Hmm, I don't know a cartwheel maybe," I said sarcastically, then did one myself.

"Okay," She laughed. "Any girl can do a cartwheel," She smiled before jumping.

"Herkie," I said before jumping.

"What ever," She said before going into another tumble.

"Round off," I said annoyed doing the basic move. "Is that all you've got?" I asked annoyed.

"Think your so damn good?" She asked.

"No," I said modestly. "I know I'm this damn good," I laughed.

"Alrighty then," She said before pulling back and jumping.

"Back hand spring," I yawned. Then did one myself. I herd a couple cheers, the looked at the crowed.

"Go Miley! Go Miley! Go Miley!" Joe and Jesse chanted while doing some retarded dance.

"I thought those were the cheerleaders?" I yelled at them, pointing to the cheerleaders.

"Well they aint cheering for the right girl," Jesse yelled.

I then looked over at the others who were throwing Taylor sympathetic looks. I tried not to think about it, but I had to admit it did kind of suck that only two people wanted to see me succeed, one who was not even my own god brother. I then caught Demi's eyes. I smiled softly as she gave me a thumbs up and mouthed a "you rock"

"Okay Stinky," Taylor called "Now you can do a free style," She said with a smirk.

"That wasn't part of the plan," I said annoyed

"What Stinky, you scared?" She asked. I glared at her for a moment then made my way to centre field.

"Ill start it off a little easy," I said before jumping into a pike and then moved back flip. I throw the crowed a quick smile before I ran towards them and did a cartwheel, then a one handed. I then did a standing tuck and did a simple back flip.

I finished, smiled at the crowed then smiled. "Go Miley!" Demi yelled, as she stood up and punched her fist in the air.

"Demi!" I herd Emily yell. Due to all the competition I didn't even notice Emily arrived. "How can you turn your back against our captain? How can you turn your back on the squad?" Emily asked.

"Are you honestly saying that after that, you don't think Miley deserves to be on the team?" She asked dumbstruck

I was shocked to hear, that the rest of the squad agreed. "Umm, guys sorry but that wasn't a try out," She said awkwardly "She cant join," She said giving a toothy grin.

"But," Demi added. "The team agreed, that if we thought someone was good enough, and we'd all witnessed it then we'd vote on it,"

"Fine, lets vote," Taylor said. I smiled as the whole team minus Taylor and Emily voted to put me on the squad.

"So Miles," Demi said. "What do you say? You gonna join?" She asked.

I was set on saying no, until I turned my attention to the football players. I caught Jesse's eye and he gave me a nod.

"Okay," I said smiling.

"Yes!" The girls cheered. And I smiled as Demi pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Now," She smiled, "Let's get you a uniform and practice," She said.

I walked out of the change room linked arms with Demi. "You know Miles," She said. "Your on the squad, got the uniform and now all you need," She paused. "Is a football playing boyfriend," She said scanning where all the boys were standing outside of their change room.

"Miley!" Jesse exclaimed when he saw me. "God, you rocked out there," He said.

"Not so bad yourself Mr. Football," I said giggling. Shit did I just giggle?

"Well, gotta run," He said, I then noticed he had a small blush on hi cheeks. "Would you mind if I called you some time?" He asked nervously.

"I'd love it," I said blushing. I stood their motionlessly as he walked away.

"Or maybe," Demi said smiling. "You already have one," She said nudging me. I turned to her with a huge smile on my face, and if on queue we both shrieked.

* * *

**A/N There is chapter three! **

**Also ten reviews okay people!!!**

**And what did you think of the TCA's?? Lemme know Alrighty? **


	4. Gift Of A Friend

**Chapter Four**

**"Gift Of A Friend"**

"So you're a cheerleader now?" I herd from the telephone.

"Oh my Selena how many times do we have to go over this?" I asked annoyed. "Yes, I am a cheerleader," I said for the billionth and first time in the past twenty minutes that I was on the phone with Selena.

"Gosh Miles go and join the dark side why don't chya," She said annoyed.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic Sel," I said laughing. "No matter what happens I'll always love you!" I said laughing. I looked away from the ceiling, where my eyes had recently rested and turned them to the door. I noticed Nick standing there. His eyes narrowed and staring at me diligently.

"Miley its time for dinner," He said awkwardly clenching his Jaw.

"I got to go," I whispered to Selena, unsure of why I was whispering.

"Later," She said back before hanging up.

"Who were you talking to?" Nick asked as we exited the room we shared. (I still couldn't bring myself to call it _our _room)

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked annoyed. Nick barley acknowledged me, but at random times like today in math class he decides to be all up in business? I don't think so!

"Chill, out I was just asking," He said rolling his eyes.

"Well it was just a friend of mine, you probably don't even know her," I said not bothering to add that he didn't know her because she wasn't one of those self-centered chicks who through themselves at him.

"So then it not Jesse?" He asked, and this time I stopped and turned to face him.

"Why are you all over this whole Jesse thing?" I asked seriously annoyed.

"I'm not all over anything, I was just wondering," He said. "And I'd prefer it if you kept your boyfriends away from my social circle," He mumbled.

"You know what Nick, one it's not your business who I date, and what social circle they are in," I said pissed off. "And besides we run in the same social circle haven't you herd?" I asked. "I'm a cheerleader now," I said before walking ahead of him.

"Oh yea," I said turning to face him. "If you really want to know it was Selena," I said shocked to find that his eyes widened at the name of Selena, and his head almost automatically turned and looked over at the phone that rested inside _our _room and on my bed. Almost as if it were a gateway to Selena. What's up with that?

"Hey Denise," I said walking into the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed who accompanied her and the other Lucases.

"Hey Miley," I herd the loud shrill of Emily state.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not attempting to hide my annoyance.

"Well Miles," Joe said. "Every Monday we invite our friends over to have dinner with us,"

"And Nick invited her," I stated in the form of a question.

"Yep, and Frankie invited two of his school mates," Joe said pointing out the window to where a bunch of little kids ran.

"And who'd you invite?" I asked and as if on queue I watched as a new person entered the kitchen.

"Jesse!" I almost yelled but regained composure and played it off. "Hey," I mumbled my cheeks turning slightly pink. He motioned to hug me, and I gladly complied, I noticed how Emily rolled her eyes, Nick's eyes never left Jesse as if her were a masked murderer, and Joe. Joe simply looked at me and said out loud, in plain English. "You owe me, Miley,"

"Pfft, you act like you've done me a favour," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I invited Jesse," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Your point?" I asked.

"Oh please Miley, I could have easily invited Demi," He said as I whistled "Or…Jake," He added as an after thought.

"You should of," Emily said not realizing she said it out loud.

"Oh yeah you would like that wouldn't you," I said finally wanting to put this two-timing-blonde-bitch in her place.

"What are you getting at?" She said throwing me a look most girls here probably thought was intimidating, dude I've rode bulls in Tennessee, some ugly bitch wont scare me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then we herd a loud crash coming from upstairs. "What was that?" I asked.

"Where's Frankie?" Denise asked hysterically as we looked out the window and noticed the kids were gone. Before we knew it, each and everyone one of us was running upstairs.

"My bed!" Nick shrieked as Frankie and his friends all tangled in the remains of Nick's bed came into view. "What were you doing!" Nick yelled at them causing tears to form in Frankie's eyes.

"Chill dude they were just playing around!" I yelled at him.

"Playing around?" He asked me. "Well it may be all fun and games to you but my bed is in a million pieces!" He Shrieked.

"Well more importantly they could have been hurt!" I yelled at him moving to Frankie's side and checking for any cuts or scrapes, then moving on to his friends. "You okay Frankster?" I asked him as tears fell from his eyes.

"Yea," He mumbled.

"Well okay he's not hurt so he shouldn't have been messing around on my bed!" Nick was yelling.

"Can you relax he's a kid, are you saying you never broke anything in your life time?" I asked still holding Frankie.

"Well yea I broke stuff but I didn't leave people with no where to sleep," He exploded.

"Well Nick," Denise finally spoke. "It's a big house, you'll find somewhere to sleep," She said.

"So I get the room to myself?" I almost exclaimed.

"No!" Nick argued. "It's not fair this has been my room since I could walk I'm not giving it to her!" He argued.

"Well then your going to have to sleep on the floor," I argued back.

"Nick, Miley," Denise finally said putting a stop to our argument. "You guys shouldn't be fighting like this all the time," She said annoyed, "And until you can put your differences aside, you'll share the room," She said pausing "And the bed," She said before turning on her heal and walking out of our room.

"What!" Nick, Emily, Jesse and I exclaimed at the same time as Joe just laughed hysterically.

I stood there in shock as Nick stormed off and Emily followed after him, but not before coming in my face, "You better watch what you do with him," She breathed in my face.

"And you better get a breathe mint and realize not everyone wants your dirty seconds," I said unsure of where it came from, but was glad I said it.

"Well time to eat!" Joe said staring at me and Emily awkwardly, then walking to the kitchen.

"Après vous," Jesse said as I gave a faint giggle.

"You speak French?" I asked walking into the kitchen with him.

"Hardly, I studied it last year and barley passed," He said causing me to laugh.

"Nice," I said taking a seat at the table. "So what's for dinner?" I asked as Denise laid a tray on the table.

"Well we are eating vegetarian style." She said smiling.

"Aw Denise you shouldn't have," I said with a huge smile plastered across my face.

"Really, you shouldn't have," Emily said eyeing the tofu.

"Looks interesting," Joe said unsure before diving into the food.

"Are you seriously eating that?" Emily asked disgusted.

"Its food," He shrugged.

"Good food," I said with a smile before shoving a spoonful in my mouth.

"Mhm," Emily said just playing with her food.

"No ones forcing you to eat it," I said annoyed. "You can easily leave," I said. She simply tuned me out and continued being an asshole.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully, and soon even dessert had passed. "So, who's doing the dishes?" Denise asked.

"I will," I volunteered.

"Oh Miley, you did it last time," Denise smiled. "I think it's someone else's turn. What do you think Nick?" She asked turning her head towards where he and Emily sat, but both were already gone.

"I guess that leaves me," I said laughing as both Jesse and Joe ran towards the living room to play video games.

"Need help?" Denise asked.

"No, I just want to get the dishes done quickly so I can get some sleep. I way tired, I wasted too much energy kicking cheerleader hinnies," I smiled.

"Yeah Joseph told me about that," Denise smiled. "Great job," She said giving me a kiss on the head before walking away. I watched as Denise walked away and quickly loaded the dishwasher so I could chilax.

I finally finished loading, then made my way to my room. I slowly passed the living room, hoping to catch Jesses eye, but he was to engaged in his game to noticed. So instead I walked up the stairs and started at the closed door that lead to my room. I slowly turned the handle before letting out a yelp of anger.

"What the hell do your doing?" I yelled at the two entangled bodies and intertwined lips that lay across my bed.

"What does it look like where doing?" Came the annoying drawl of Emily who didn't even have the decency to remove Nick's hand from her breast.

"Let me re-phrase that, why the hell are you doing it on my bed!" I asked outraged.

"Last time I checked this was my bed too now," Nick pointed out.

"Out," I said.

"What?" Emily asked shocked.

"..Room.!" I yelled at her. And before I knew it, they were both on their feet. "Not you," I said to Nick.

"What's with the anger attack?" Nick asked laying back on my bed.

"Listen Nick, I get that we share a room, and I get we share a bed," I said annoyed. "But I don't need to see your sex life," I stated.

"What's the big deal Miley, we were just kissing," He pointed out.

"Yea and I didn't need to see it," I pointed out, mindlessly playing with me ring.

"Oh, I get what this is about," He said staring at my chastity ring. "Your too much of a prude to realize sex is just a part of life," He said obviously proud of himself.

"Listen Nick," I said not bothering to unleash a fraction of the anger I wanted to. "I'm not a prude, _my parents," _It hurt just saying that. "Just raised me to keep something's private," I said before walking to the closet and grabbing some clothes. "And I'd appreciate if you followed that rule,"

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Getting ready for bed," I said pointing to my pyjama's.

"But we have guests," He pointed out.

"They wont miss me," I said with a shrug.

"What about Jesse?" Nick asked with curiosity. And I know, every time someone asks something it has to be curiously, but this was…it was a different type of curiosity.

"I donno," I said with a shrug. "He's probably to busy playing Call Of Duty," I said. And in reality, I was still a little bit irked that at times he could seem so into me, and other times he would be so…gosh I don't even know what, not into me?

"Hey Nick!" I called as he walked away. "Make sure you be quiet when you come sleep, I'm a really light sleeper," I pointed out.

Nick POV

I walked out of the room, dying to know how I was supposed to sleep on the same bed as Miley, that's just weird. Really weird. "Bye," I herd repeated various times, from various voices.

"Are you leaving?" I asked Jesse.

"Yeah, Joe's giving me and Emily a ride home," He said. "Where's Miley?" He said looking around for her.

"She's sleeping," I said with no emotion. Something about the thought of Jesse with Miley made me sick.

"She cant say bye?" He asked sounding hurt.

"She said something about Call Of Duty, and you being busy," I said trying to rub the fact that she was mad at him in his face. Miley being mad at someone other than me for once made me very happy.

"Damn," He mumbled. "Well later dude," He said before walking away.

"Wait," I said holding him back. "I need to know, are you serious about Miley?" I asked finally getting that off my chest.

"What do you mean am I serious about her?" He asked confused.

"I mean like do you actually like her, or are you just _into_ her?" I asked trying to explain what was going on in my head.

"Dude," Jesse laughed. "Your one to talk," He pointed out. "How many girls have you been through?" He questioned. "I mean you are The _Nick, _as in he uses his _dick _Lucas_," _Jesse pointed out using the inappropriate nickname the guys had given me after, everything that happened.

"Yeah, about that" I said trying to play it off while at the same time I felt the weight of the ring I wore around my neck, that lately lay under my shirts pressing against my chest. Making it hard to breathe successfully.

"Seriously though Jesse," I finally said. "Are you actually planning on pursuing her?" I asked. I don't know what it is about Miley, but I just have to know she's being treated well, even though half the time I don't treat her well.

"Pursue?" Jesse laughed. "Dude I haven't herd you speak like that since you were with Russo," He laughed, and I felt the sky go black. He's not allowed to talk about that, no one is, especially after how it ended. "Listen dude, I gotta jet," He said before turning around, and I realized how badly I needed to sleep.

I soundlessly found my way to my, hers, _our _bedroom. But was struck with reality. What was I supposed to sleep in? I always sleep in my boxers, is that supposed to change now? I thought it over a million times until I looked over at Miley laying in the bed. Wearing a pair of short (and I mean short) shorts and a tank. Obviously she wasn't trying to contain herself, so why should I? I mean its not like anything can happen, I have a girlfriend _and _Miley is my sister. God, why do I feel sick whenever I think of her as that?

"Miley," I whispered to her as she spread herself across the whole bed. I herd her groan slightly and continued. "Can you move over please?" I asked. I watched as she soundlessly made her way to the other side of the bed, causing the blanket to fall off her and giving me a view of how short her shorts where exactly. "Damn," I murmured before laying across the bed.

"Mom?" I herd he whisper, but to realize she was still sleeping. "Mommy," I herd her whimper over and over again. I laid the awkwardly unsure what to do. I took a better look at her, and realized she was gripping a small picture in her hand. I slowly took it from her and looked at it. I was her mom, laying bald on a hospital bed but she still had a big smile plastered across her face. She had Miley and her brother seated in each arm, and Miley's dad was kissing her head as she started lovingly at him.

"I love you," I herd Miley murmur as she snuggled slightly closer to me. I felt a small, tiny and tres petite smile plaster across my face until I realized she was just talking in her sleep. Probably about her mom, or something.

I took the picture and laid it on the night stand, then started at Mileys sleeping form. Even with her moist eyes she looked peaceful. She looked, almost pretty…hell she looked almost beautiful. And now I wanted to slap myself for saying that. I don't deserve to care for someone like her, not after how I've treated those I care most about… The one I cared most for.

Due to ruffling noises I turned my head, and I was forced once again into the trance Miley put me into. I noticed she seemed uncomfortable. "Shh," I whispered. "It's going to be okay Miley, everything is going to be okay," I whispered before covering both herself and me in the blanket. And before I knew it, She was snuggling against me, "Night," I mumbled and I fell asleep with Miley Stewart in my arms. But not before I laughed at the thought of her calling herself a light sleeper. If she was a light sleeper, she would have felt the kiss I pressed against her cheek.

* * *

**A/N Finally some Niley Eh! What do you guys think? I know its been a while, but i have sooo many ideas for this story so i just want everything to be PERFECT! Also, i know alot of you people are like I hope this is a Niley, It is. But it will have ALOT of different pairings before we get there, and I'm not promising a happy ending. Lets just say its not your typical love Niley story! **

**Can i get 10-15 reviews?? **

**So what do you thin of Miley, and Liam kissing (In Real Life) i honestly dont think they did, because she seemed pissed off about it later that day sooo i think its fake. Lemme know what you think!**

**Also pleaaase follow me on twitter**

**Twitter . com /likenelenaniley PLEASE FOLLOW ME!!! **


	5. Your Body Is A Wonderland

**Chapter 5**

**Your Body Is a Wonderland**

Don't ask me how I got in this position, because the answer to that I don't know. I don't know how I awoke to find my head snuggled in Nick Lucas's shoulder and I really don't know how his hands ended up wrapped around my waist. I struggled to detach myself so I could awake and get ready for school. But I honestly didn't want Nick to see this, and have an awkward "morning after" moment. But, morning after what? After some how we migrated to cuddling in our sleep?

I thought over and over of how I could move with out waking Nick up, and nothing came to mind. So finally, I made an impulsive move, and threw both myself and Nick off the bed.

"What the hell?" Nick yelled as his body collided with the floor, and mine landed right on top of him. So much for detaching myself.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I move a lot in my sleep," I lied quickly, and something about the curious look on Nick's face told me he knew other wise. "It's a good thing thought," I said trying to change the subject, "We should be getting ready for school," And thankfully just then my phone beeped, telling me I've received a text message.

_There's a game today, therefore as cheerleaders we are expected to wear our uniforms sorry if you hate it- Hugs&Kissed Demi _

"Are you serious!" I yelled annoyed.

"What's your deal?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Nick," I called. "Do you guys have a game after school today?" I asked unsure

"Yes, it's a super important game, lets us know if we qualify for nationals," He said.

"And what do cheerleaders where when there's a game this big?" I asked checking if Demi's text was some sort of joke, like cheerleader initiation.

"There uniforms obviously," He stated as I groaned and grabbed my uniform from out of the closet.

"The whole school day?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah," He said, then realizing that I had to wear it let out an expected. "Gross!" He said before quickly turning his back to me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but in reality gross was right. With the super short, blue and black mini-skirt, and the blue mid-drift top with the Seaview tiger plastered across it. Gross is what I'd be thinking every time I looked in the mirror, and probably what every guy would think when they took a look at my stubby legs and totally un-flat stomach. God, what's Jesse going to think?

"You want washroom first?" Nick asked from the other side of the room I simply nodded and made my way to the washroom with only one thing on my mind. What shoes am I going to wear today? I thought looking down at the uniform in my hands.

I spent the next thirty minutes showering and brushing my teeth, doing it as quickly as I could possibly but obviously not quickly enough, because before I knew I herd the loud bang on the washroom door and Nicks loud voice "Hurry up Miley, I need to use the washroom _reeeaaaly bad_," He whimpered as I exited the washroom.

"Oh don't piss yourself, I'm done," I said to him. As he ran into the washroom trying not to piss himself, literally.

I quickly walked into _our room _(I can almost say it!) and quickly through on my cheerleader outfit, I then rummaged through my closet trying to find the perfect shoes, or even plain shoes that would make this outfit less suck-tastic. I ended up throwing a bunch of shoes across the room before finding shoes.

"What the hell did you do?" Came the annoyed voice of Nick who was staring at the mess I'd made.

"Your done already?" I asked shocked.

"Well yeah, I'm a dude it only take me a couple seconds to get ready," He said pointing to his freshly brushed teeth and black tee-shirt and faded Levis. Curse guys for being able to spend almost no time on themselves yet still look hot. Not that Nick looked hot or anything…

I rolled my eyes at him a proceeded to put my hair in a half-up-half-down style when Nick hit me with a bomb. Literally, ok no not really but he did say "Joe had to get to school early so I'll be driving you," He said seriously.

"Whatever," I said trying to play it off as I didn't care. But seriously, Nick and I in a car, alone? This might not be a very good experience. And as if on queue I herd the voice of Jonathan Cook ring through my phone

_I'm in love with the girl I hate,  
__She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.  
__I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic,  
__I'd trade her, I'd trade her in a second. _

That could mean only one thing, Selena!

"She's a backseat driver/A drama provider/An instant update of the world," I sang to her.

"She's a first class liar a concert forgetter/ She's attractive but bitter," She sang back as we both erupted into fits of giggles. Since Selena and I had found our mutual love for Forever The Sickest Kids, We'd immediately given each other special ring tones, hers She's A Lady, and mine Hey Brittney. Or as we like to call it, Hey Miley.

"So what's the deal?" I asked confused to why she was calling me so early.

"Well my grandma stole my car," she started but was cut off by me.

"Your Grandma?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, she's totally still a teen even if she's in her early sixties," She said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "so I was wondering if you'd fancy giving me a ride?" She asked using her sweet tone.

"For sure," I said not bothering to run it by Nick, he wont say no. Actually there's a very large chance he'd say no to doing me a favour, but hey I've got Denise on my side.

"Thanks Miles," She said and I could hear her smile. "Your totally rad," she said and I mumbled a quick _np _and said I'd catch her in a few. See, that's what I love about Sel, she says things like rad, I thought I was the only one who could pull that off, but I was wrong.

"Hey Nick," I said re-doing the laces in my shoes as we got into his car. "We got to pick up Selena before school,"

I watched as Nicks hands tensed on the drive wheel before he let out an a reluctant "Fine,"

The whole ride to Selena's, I couldn't help but think that Nick didn't put up a fight. I was so shocked that I hadn't even bothered to tell Nick were Selena lived, and just as I opened to tell him I found my self parked in Selena's drive way. Weird.

"Milerzz!" Selena said climbing into the car before stopping in the middle of the door way and staring directly at Nick? She then quickly regained compose and hopped in the car.

"Selerzz" I laughed using our usual greetings. In the four days that Selena and I shared as friends, we'd already reached the finishing each others sentences stage. We were tight, tight like TNA.

The rest of the car ride was dead silent, like more silent then it usual is with Nick and I, and Sel and I are never silent. So this was just awkward. To ease the silence, I did the only thing I could think of.

"I've got fri-ends in highly low places I'm standing on post, and I'm posted upcant afford to lose them!" I busted out randomly

"I've got friends and highly low places I'll go inside when I wanna party Grab a boy and dance," Selena said changing it from girl to boy, to fit our scenario.

"Don't touch me!" Nick said randomly, causing for once a normal fit of laughter between three…teens? Friends? Acquaintances? Random people in car? But as soon as the laughter started, it died and I caught Nick grip the steering wheel.

"I didn't know you liked FTSK," I said to him trying to start conversation.

"We sort of have a past," He said, and maybe if I hadn't blinked, I would have noticed his eyes dart to Selena through the rear view window.

"Oh cool," I mumbled. "So what would be your ring tone?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Umm I don't know, maybe…," He started but was cut off by Selena.

"Believe Me I'm Lying?" She asked with a sort of a crude attitude towards it.

I tried to ignore the awkwardness that had settled into the car after Selena's latest outburst, so I simply closed my eyes, and envisioned myself back in Tennessee. I tried to find my mellow place, a place where I felt more open and a place where my mid-drift wasn't in full view.

"Can you get your feet off my dashboard?" Nick said breaking me from my memorises.

"Hmm?" I asked confused, until I realized my feet found themselves where they were most comfortable. "Oh," I said, still not bothering to move my feet.

"Miley," Nick said annoyed.

"Nick," I repeated still not moving my feet.

"Oh come one Miley, when Joe asked you to you moved, why not when I ask you to?" He asked, and something told me there was more to his question then he was getting at.

"Well, duh," I laughed. "Joe's my best friend," I said with a shrug, but laughed as Selena made an offended sound. "My best guy friend," I said as she smiled.

"That's better," She said laughing.

"What ever," Nick said realizing he was fighting a losing battle. I fought the urge to ask him why he wasn't arguing back today. It bothered me, if I cant expect a good shouting battle between Nick and I what can I expect from the world?

I watched as Nicks car pulled into the drive way, and I practically jumped out of the car. "What's your first period class today?" Nick asked me. I look to my schedule, Seaview High alternated on a day one and Day two schedule. So Monday's Wednesday's and Friday's followed one schedule, then Tuesday's and Thursday's were four other classes. They then switched the next week.

"Band," I said and my face automatically light up. I loved anything that brought me closer to music.

"Cool," Nick said with a small smile hidden in my face. "Well I'll see you around," He said before turning away from, and walking towards Joe, Jake and his other friends.

"Let's rock and roll," Selena said finally breaking her gaze from Nick and leading me into the school.

"Kay," I said as I awkwardly walked in the school wrapping my arms around my waist, covering my bare stomach. I walked side-by-side with Selena, who for some reason couldn't stop humming Whoa Oh.

"Hey Selena," Her friends chorused as we walked to her locker.

"Hey guys," She smiled.

"Sup Miley?" Stella asked, as Oliver and Harper were to busy staring at my outfit.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked Stella trying to get the conversation as far away from me cheerleading as possible.

"This and that," She said smiling, and I almost screamed out that I loved Stella. She really was so chill, not like Harper who's mouth was still hanging and Oliver. Oliver who yelled out (and very loudly)

"Damn Miley!" He shrieked. "You've got some legs," He said, which earned a million glances from everyone in the hallway, and a slap on the head by both Selena and Stella. Did I mention I loved them?

Oliver merely laughed it off and dropped the whole thing completely, but Harper didn't give up that easily. "What are you wearing?" She spat at me.

"Yeah, I know I couldn't find the right pair of shoes," I said awkwardly.

"No, I think the shoes work," Stella said, and if Stella said it worked, then it worked. That girl knows fashion.

"Really? Because I wasn't sure about them," I said my feet at her as she laughed.

"I mean the cheerleading outfit!" Harper spat cutting us off.

"Oooh," I said "Well, I'm a cheerleader!" I said kicking my foot in the air for emphasis.

"Seriously?" Harper said pissed off.

"Yeah seriously," I said annoyed. "What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Are you seriously going to spend like everyday after school cheering for some stuck up guys?" She asked rudely.

"Yeah, and even if I wasn't on the squad, I'd still have to go to the games," I pointed out.

"Why because Jesse's on the team?" She yelled at me causing people to start looking. I took a deep breathe and said as un-angrily as I could.

"No," I spat. "Because I'm from Tennessee and we love football," I said pointing out on of the reason "But more importantly because my Nick and Joe are on the team, so I'd end up going to support them anyway," I said. Before now, this thought never crossed my mind but as I said it I realized how true it was.

"Oh, so now Nick and Joe are on your list!" She exclaimed.

"My list?" I said confused, but ignored it. "No!" I finally yelled at her. "Because Nick and Joe are my brothers, and I'd support them," I spat at her, then turned on my heal and made my way to band class. That was until I realized I didn't know where band class was, and I was standing alone in an empty hallway as the final warning bell rung.

"What are you doing?" Came a confused voice, and when I turned around to find myself face-to-face with Nick Lucas.

"I'm lost," I mumbled.

"Oh, that's funny!" He said laughing hysterically.

"Well what are you doing?" I countered.

"I was walking Emily to class," He said with a shrug. "But, what I want to know is why your lost," He pointed out.

"I was pissed off so I walked away from my group of friends," I said calmly.

"Why?" He asked leaning against the locker beside me.

"Oh well I just found out half the school thinks I'm dating Jesse," I laughed bitterly but it came short when I felt Nicks arms wrap around my body, and leading me down the hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Leading you to your class and killing those rumours,"

"That's great and all," I said. "But you see, the other half of the school is divided into three parts, part one thinks I'm dating Joe, part two thinks I'm, dating you, and part three thinks I'm dating both you and Joe. I said reluctantly.

"Well, that's just awkward," Nick said before removing his hands from my waist.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" I said changing the subject.

"Yep, same class as you," He shrugged and I let out an oh. "But it's no big deal I'm always late," He said and for some reason I whished he hadn't moved his hand from me.

"Too busy sucking face with the queen of mean?" I asked.

"Queen of mean, that's Taylor," He laughed. "Emily is more of a Lady in waiting," He stated.

"Don't let her hear you say that, or she'll send you to the dungeon," I said causing the both of us to laugh. And it was then I realized that at times, Nick and I got along so well. It was easy, like Sunday morning. It was sort of perfect. But at the same time, Nick was a long way from perfect.

I spent the next seventy-five minutes in a music class, where not once did they allow us to use an instrument. Ms. Carberry, the music teacher is one of those teachers who say they don't talk a lot, but they do! She spent half the class just revising the basic rules for the "new student" I'm new, not retarded I know how to deal with instruments. The rest of class was spent having to be partnered up for a composition project. Ms. Carberry seemed to assume she was doing the class a favour, and let us pick our partners.

"Got a partner?" I herd some girl call, and I was stupid enough to think for a minute that she was talking to me. Until I turned and saw she was speaking to the curly haired hottie (pretend I didn't say that!) next to me.

"Actually I do," He said smiling before tapping his hand on my chair. "Right Miley?" He said and I awkwardly nodded my head.

"Umm, yeah," I said.

"So it's true?" she asked confused. "You guys are together then?" She asked throwing me a death glare.

"Hell no!" I laughed, as Nick rolled his eyes, and this chick looked at me awkwardly.

"Oh, that's right, your dating Jesse right?" She said with a raised eye.

"Told you," I said to Nick and he merely laughed. Soon the bell rang, classes passed and I found my self in the girls change room getting a pep talk by Taylor as me, Demi and the rest of the squad made our way on to the football field to cheer for our boys. Literally "Our Boys" is what the cheerleaders called them, each was affiliated with one in there own way, for example Emily Is dating Nick, Demi and Joe are best friends since Demi was eight, Taylor has a creepy crush on Joe, and Joe and Nick are my brothers. And Jesse as the squad often reminds me, (usually in a friendly way basically everyone except Taylor and Emily don't hate me) is sort of my un-official boyfriend. Well, at least in their opinion.

"Seaview, are you ready to win!" I herd the intercom yell as the football team made its way to the field. The crowed cheered so loud I thought my eardrums would burst, I turned to see over three hundred kids with faces painted blue, and the Seaview tiger drawn on them. It almost felt like Tennessee, but nothing can compare to Tennessee football.

And with that being said, and me being a Tennessee native well lets say I got really into the game. And soon when we were in the last quarter, standing at the thirty yard line with Seaview in possession and only one touchdown away from winning I was on the edge of my seat. Taylor was busy yelling at the squad about how we should be prepared to due our winning cheer encase we won, but I herd nothing all I did was watch the game..

I yelled, shrieked and cheered as the quarter back (Joe) handed the ball to Nick, Seaviews running back and he run dodging numerous tackle attempts, and made passed the fifty yard line.

"We won!" I yelled at Demi who was cheering like hell.

"I know!" She shrieked back as we made our way to the centre of the field to cheer. I put basically everything I had into that short cheer, I don't know what it was but watching Nick run those twenty yards and win the game made me ecstatic.

I watched as the team made the way to the cheerleaders who happened to be their respective girls friends, and I stood their awkwardly awaiting someone to approach me. Someone who would make me actually make me feel like I'm part of this school. Luckly I got two, even if they were my "brothers"

"You guys did great out there!" I said pulling Joe into a hug.

"What did I tell you, this is my element," He said smiling quite proud of himself.

"Excuse me," Nick said, "but I believe I, was the one who one us the game!" He said.

"You did great Nick," I said seriously. "I honestly wasn't sure if you even make it," I laughed causing him to stick his tongue at me.

"Oh lord," Joe said. "are you two actually getting along?" He asked shocked.

"It happens everyone's in a while," I pointed out. "But then Nick always does something to mess it up,"

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked. "Something like pointing out how a lot of the guys I know are talking about how hot you look in your cheerleader outfit?" He said.

"What!" Joe exclaimed looking as if he was going to kill who ever said that.

"I know, I don't agree either," Nick said but something about the dullness in his eyes, and his rocking back and forth told me he disagreed, that was until I remembered this mornings "gross" incident, and then for some reason my hear fell.

"Well, lets go," Joe said.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"Jakes throwing this huge party because we won," He said with a shrug.

"But why am I coming?" I asked confused.

"Because you're my sister, and you're a cheerleader. Therefore you have a mandatory attendance," He laughed.

"And what exactly am I supposed to wear?" I said confused.

"Well, I would say your cheerleader outfit but because of this resent information brought to me by Nick I think maybe a burlap sack," He said with a shrug.

"Cheerleaders always where their uniform," Nick pointed out.

"Are you guys going home to change?" I asked.

"Obviously," Nick said as if I were stupid.

"Well, then I'm going to change to,"

"Miley," Nick said rolling his eyes. "You cant just go against the status quo, the girls always wear the uniforms," He said.

"Nick, I went to school in this, cheered in this, but I sure as hell am not going to wear this for another second, so we can continue this argument or we can go home and change," And with that I led a laughing hysterically Joe, and dumbstruck Nick to Joe's car.

* * *

I looked through my closet trying to find the appropriate part outfit, but I had no idea what California natives wear to house parties. I continued to scan my half of the closet Nick and I shared until I found the outfit I bought when I first got here. The horrid day at the mall. So I quickly through the shirt on and pulled the skirt over it.

I pulled my hair out, and straightened it, so that it looked pin straight and put earrings into all of my empty ear whole. I put a small amount of eye liner and eye shadow on, throw on some mascara and faint pink lip gloss. I looked down at myself in the full length mirror that rested in the washroom. I looked good. Really good, and I couldn't help but smile until I looked at my bare feet. Shit, I thought as I looked at my bare feet, I need shoes.

I rummaged through my closet in déjà vu from this morning, pleading to find the right shoes to complete this outfit. "Shit," I murmured before running downstairs and yelled from mid-stairs. "Help!" causing everyone to turn at me in shock.

"What's wrong?" Demi said.

"Oh hey Dems, I didn't know you were here," I said surprised.

"Miles, whats the problem," Joe asked

"I cant find the right pair of shoes," I whined.

"Seriously," Joe said annoyed.

"Your such a girl," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, lets look for something," Demi said walking up the stairs. "You too," She said looking at Joe and Nick whole followed shortly after her.

"So," Demi said walking into the room Nick and I share and having to step around on all the shoes I left on the ground. "You need shoes," She asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"And you don't plan on wearing the uniform?" She asked

"Yes," I said quite proud of myself.

"Why?" She asked as I were planning something illegal.

"She's stupid," Nick shrug, which landed him with an all black converse thrown at his face.

"Was that necessary?" He asked pissed off.

"Yes," I laughed. "Now come on, this is serious," I said looking back at Joe who looked at if her were sleeping on my bed, Nick was sitting on his dresser and Demi was going through my side of the closet.

"Whats serious," Demi said as if she were scared for your life "Is how many converse you own," She said.

"How many?" Joe asked me.

"Thirty-five," I said taking a bow as the rest of the group gasped.

"Your crazy," Demi said.

"Not crazy, obsessed," Joe stated.

"Dude, that's cool!" Nick laughed. "How many years did it take you to get that many?" He asked.

"About three," I shrugged.

"Only?" He asked.

And as I was about to answer with a yes, Demi yelled out a "Found it!" She said holding up a pair of open toed black heels with a small bow in the centre.

"You kidding?" I laughed. "Heels, I cant wear heels," I laughed.

"Why not?" Demi asked.

"Because Demi, I will fall over and end up hurting myself very badly," I said.

"So why do you have these?" She asked.

"Some charity event for my dad," I said morbidly.

"Can you hurry up," Nick yelled annoyed. "We are going to be late,"

"Well maybe you should help," I said to him.

"Fine, you want help," He said. "Just put these on and lets go!" He said shoes I throw at him, back at me.

"Nick, these are perfect," I said holding up the all black low cut converse.

"Seriously?" Demi said annoyed. "You need help Miley," She said rolling here eyes.

"Who cares let's just go!" Joe said walking out the door.

"Wait!" I called. "I need socks!" I said as they all groaned. As I grabbed a pair out of my drawer and left the room. "Lets go," I said. "Your going to make us late," I said throwing the group a look and getting in the car.

"That girl," Joe mumbled as we all rode to Jake's house.

* * *

I walked silently behind Nick, Joe and Demi as we made our way to Jake's backyard where the party was being held. Music I couldn't recognize was blasting through the stereos, kids were being loud, throwing things and girls were grinding on there boyfriends, or just random guys they've come across. This definitely wasn't a Nashville party.

"Alright, I'll catch you guys later," Joe said before pulling Demi onto the dance floor as she giggled and struggled against his hold.

"They like each other don't they," I said with a small smile on my lips. That is one couple I would defiantly support.

"What?" Nick said obviously not paying attention to me as he scanned the crowed, as if looking for someone.

"Who you looking for?" I asked.

"umm, I don't know maybe my girlfriend," He said.

"No need to be rude," I said scanning the crowd myself.

"Found her," I whispered, I was about to point Nick in the direction of her, until I saw what it was she was doing.

"Where?" He asked.

"Never mind," I said as I watched Emily's hips grinding along Jake's and her mouth moving instinctively with his.

"What do you mean never mind?" Nick asked, looking to find what I was staring at. And immediately found it.

"Oh," Was all he said.

"I'm sorry Nick," I said putting a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"What ever, I don't care," He said with a shrug. "I never really liked her. I guess I always knew she was a slut, but everyone said we looked go together so we went out," He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry," I said as he gave me an annoyed look. "But you two make a horrible couple," I said continuing to laugh, and he soon joined in.

"We did didn't we," He laughed.

"Yep," I said. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked seriously.

"Make her jealous," Nick said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?" I asked but my question was answered as I felt myself being dragged to the dance floor. "What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Emily doesn't like you, she's threatened by you, so if out of all people she see's us dancing she'll be pissed," He laughed at his own genius.

"I thought you didn't like her?" I asked.

"I don't," He said.

"Then why go through all this effort to make her jealous?" I asked.

"I just don't like how she made me look," Nick said with a shrug. "And out of all people, my best friend. That's low," He shrugged.

"I see," I said, the answer made sense, but it wasn't the answer I was looking for. But I guess the answer I was hoping for wasn't ever going to come.

As Nick and I finally took our positions next to Emily and Jake, the song changed into something I recognized instantly.

"This isn't the type of song I was hoping for," Nick said awkwardly.

"I love this song, and John Mayer," I laughed.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I even met him once," I said smiling at the memory. "Backstage at one of his concerts,"

"So Miley," Nick said as the guitar intro almost ended, "May I have this dance?"

"I have a feeling even if I said no, you wouldn't care," I laughed as he nodded in agreement.

_We got the afternoonYou got this room for twoOne thing got left to doDiscover meDiscovering you_

_One mile to every inch ofYour skin like porcelainOne pair of candy lips andYour bubblegum tongue_

"You know," Nick laughed. "This song is pretty dirty," He said.

"I know," I said as Nick hands moved to my hips and my arms around his neck. "But coming from John Mayer, anything can be beautiful. Just the way he writes," I sighed. "Its mesmorizing,"

"Really?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah, I'd love to have a song written about me,"

_'Cause if you want loveWe'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a whil_

_eYour body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder where I lose my hands  
Your body Is a wonderland_

"Besides," I added. "Maybe I'm a little dirty," I said as Nick laughed.

"I doubt that," He said

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," He stated.

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_

I pulled myself closer to Nick, and moved my hips slowly, to the beat of the music against his groin area.

"Ahem," He said awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Told you," I whispered in his ear, then immediately stopped.

"Giving up so soon?" He asked.

_you want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
__Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

"Didn't want you to get to excited," I smirked as he blushed slightly.

"Well, I am a guy," He laughed. "And besides," He whispered. "Your Body is A Wonderland,"

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

We continued dancing, unaware of the glances that were coming our way.

"_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes," _He sang along with the song.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were singing to me," I flirted.

"Good thing you know better," He laughed. And for some reason that stung.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder _

"I'll use my hands," Nick whispered to me, as he hands lowered on to my butt.

"Pervert," I mumbled as he laughed, but chose not remove his hands.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland  
__I'll never speak of this again  
Now theres no reason  
I've got the kinda love in my hands  
To last all season _

The song finished, and as Nick and I removed ourselves from the dance floor, I noticed just how many people were actually staring at us. Staring at the hand the still, lay rested on my butt. I caught the eyes of Joe, who looked over at me with question in his eyes. But even more so in Nicks.

"Lets go home," He said, it wasn't a demand, he just looked tired, annoyed for some reason.

"Kay," I mumbled, but right now the only thing that was running through my mind, Is how the hell am I expected to sleep in the same room let alone bed as Nick, after what just happened.

* * *

**A/N Okay, i know its been a while since i uploaded, but i had this ready but ff was beind bum -.-" **

**Now how about 15-20 reviews, becuase you guys normally give that ammount, and you ROCK!**

**Also, i want to get to know my readers a little bit more. Because i feel like i know you guys becuase not only do you read my stories but i read some of your stpries to so from now on i'll be asking a question or two&i hope you guys answer them. **

**Now, todays question is Other then the Jonas Brothers&Miley&Demi&Taylor (becuase i know alot of you guys love them LIKE ME!) Whatother music do you like? I like Honor Socitey, Forever The Sickest Kids, John Mayer and Stereos!**

**Also follow me on twitter for update information, sneak peeks and general chit-chat! twitter. com /xxsjyrusjonasxx **

**I ****know i keep changing my name but this is the last time!**


	6. See U In The Dark

**Chapter Six**

**See U In The Dark **

Nick POV 

I tried not to really think about dancing with Miley. I tried not to think about Miley period, but that's hard when I see her right now laying on the bed I'm expected to sleep in. It's really not easy having a sister, or maybe, maybe it's just not easy having a Miley. The thing is with her she's just so, so beautiful (I mean hot…,) Its just hard to not feel attracted to her, and hard Is exactly what I felt when I saw her in her cheerleading suit if you catch my drift. I rolled my eyes at how I handled that, "Gross," was what I muttered before turning away from her so she wouldn't see, well the minnie me.

I quickly went to the washroom and changed, then returned to sleep. It was weird, usually when I went to bed Miley was already fast asleep. But now, she lay their wide awake staring at the ceiling. "Ahem," I said walking over to her…and the bed. "Can you scoot over a bit?" I asked awkwardly.

"umm sure," She said moving over, so I got a glance over her pyjama's (I tried not to stare, honestly.) She was wearing the same top as last time but longer shorts. I guess we had both thought it would be a better idea to conceal ourselves now. I thought staring down at the muscle shirt I was wearing with my boxer shorts.

"Umm. I'm just going to run to the washroom," Miley said awkwardly climbing over me. I watched her retreating figure, not saying a word .I thought about what Miley really means to me.

She's the type of girl I feel compelled to tell everything to, the type of girl who _gives me girl advice when ever I needed it. _Though I would never tell her, or anyone else this, she practically _my best friend in the world, _seeing as how my ex-best friend Jake, was having sex with my girlfriend. I remember how all my _friends said she was fine, but I always denied it. _Until I looked at her, I really looked at her and realized, she's beautiful.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door creaked and Miley entered and, _she walked across my room, _the lights completely off, but the moonlight shone on her, _framing her like a Monet. _She was beautiful, even in the dark.

_I'll never see her the same. _Never will I be blinded the way I used to be. _The vial has been lifted, now I see she's gifted. _I looked over at her, her eyes lying on mine, and I couldn't help but laugh at my first impression of her. When I thought she was some freaky hillbilly. Well know _my whole perspective has changed _and never _can I go back, I'll always desire her, _no matter how wrong it is.

"Nick?" Miley asked. "Is everything okay?"

I ignored her, still thinking about how she looks, in the dark. "Nick," She called again, this time reaching over me and putting the lamp on.

"Nick," she called one last time before I answered.

"Yes?" I asked still dazed from seeing her in the dark.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she said this, I assumed she'd been watching me the entire time I'd been thinking about her.

"No Miley, I'm not," I said, not really sure what I was doing. But before my mind caught up with instinct I had raised my hand against Mileys cheek, slightly brushing it with my fingers. Miley put her hand over mine, and held it there for what felt like eternity, and I could almost here my heart. _Don't take another step, _I told myself, _just encase you have regrets. _But before for I knew it, I had pressed my lips against hers. I was kissing her. And it wasn't a short, innocent kiss. It was long, full of desire. I needed Miley, I wanted Miley.

I tried stopping, hoping _tomorrow we could go back to being friends. _I wouldn't _think about the way you look tonight. _But I know that was unrealistic, and wasn't going to happen. So instead, I stopped kissing her, and reached to _turn the lights off. _

"Stop!' Miley called before I had the chance to actually turn it off.

I stopped, bringing my arm away from the lamp. I looked up at Miley, who was laying next to me, confusion written in her eyes. I was lost, and I had no idea what to do. So instead of explaining myself, I kissed her again. This time slow and romantic. To prove I actually liked, her.

I stopped soon, and saw pain on her face. Not physical pain, emotional pain. I'm hurting her. It hurts her that I kiss her, but every time I do. She kisses back. I thought about her for the millionth time to today, this time though, not what she means to me, but who she is to me. My practically adopted sister. _Maybe is she was someone else, it wouldn't have to be like this. _I thought as I looked at her. I _Wonder how she feels about me, to her was it just a simple kiss? _

She turned away from, trying to go back to sleep. "_Don't go back to bed yet," _I whispered to her. _"'Cause I love to, See You In The Dark," _

Miley then turned to look at me. And as her dark pools looked with me brown orbs, she give a some-what flirtatious smile. And I smiled back, _as she puled me, closer to her body, _and put her lips, right above my ears _as she whispered softly. "_Turn the lights off," And as soon as I did, she pressed her lips roughly against mine, and knotted her fingers in my hair. Soon, I was eagerly kissing back. But, before I knew it, the kiss had ended, and Miley faced another side of the bed.

"Miley," I called to her.

"Yes?" She said turning and looking at me, as if unsure what to do next.

"I just want to tell you," I said before letting out a huge sigh. "Your beautiful," I said and even in the dark, I saw her blush.

"Night Nick," She said with a smiled.

_I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I'd love to see you in the dark  
__See you in the dark  
_

_My window, frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cause I love to see you in the dark  
__See you in the dark_

* * *

**A/NHeyyyy! I know its been a while, but school started and grade ten IB is intense!  
Also i know this chapter is short, but you know evey good story needs a filler chapter, and i know your like wtf? how is this a filler, it'll all make sense soon. **

**Lets see 10-15 reviews? Less this time becuase its a short chapter, **

**Nowww Follow me on Twitter. Twitter . com / xxsjyrusjonasxx I want ten more followers before my next chapter... please? **

**Now for this chapters questions i've got two:  
1.) If Nick Could NEVER be with Miley, who would you prefer, Demi or Selena? I personally HATE Nemi. I love nick&i love Demi, just not nemi (Jemi all the way)  
2. )Pericings vs. Tattoos? What do you prefer, and do you have any? If so how much? **

**I love both, but i have no tattoos (my mom would kill me seeing as how im only 14 =D) and i've got five pericings. Its not alot kayyy. **

**Also, incase you didnt know, my birthday is next saturday (the twenty sixth) and i'd love some b-day whishes. **

**But more importantly Today is my Fanfiction BFF's Chicka-dee2011 birthday! (sepetember 19th) Happy Seventeeth hun! Soo lets give her some Birthday whishes, and review her AMAING story You Threw It Away! **

**Whoa long authours notes =D **


	7. Simple Song

**Chapter Seven **

**Simple Song **

_**Wake up,  
Here I go,  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomach so full that i wish i could choke.  
**_

_**Seven am  
My heads,  
Already in a spin  
Soon as I'm out that door.  
Bam it hits me like a tone of those  
red Bricks **_

_**Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch,  
This madness**_

Nick POV 

I awoke the next morning to find Mileys sleeping figure smiling next to me. She looked so happy, so peaceful, and I couldn't help but smile too. As I thought of last nights events, of holding Miley in my arms and kissing her over and over. I felt as if I'd awoken from a dream. I lay there, trying to think of last time I'd felt so pleased on account of a girl. And I couldn't, because Miley Stewart is special.

I closed my eyes, and smiled slightly. _"Your special to me, you know that?" _I herd a voice that sounded so familiar. Too familiar and with that, my smile vanished. It was then that I could actually recall the last time I felt so pleased. And how my world fell into a never ending black whole afterwards.

I looked over at the sleeping brunette, "_It's not fair," _The rational voice in my head stated. "_It's not fair for you to love again, after everything you put her through," _The voice commenced. "_Its not fair to her, to be so hurt by you, and too see you with someone else," _The voice continued. _"But most importantly, its not fair to Miley, its not fair to Miley to have to be loved by you, of all people. To be loved by you" _

"Your right," I said as I got up and made quickly put some close on.

"Where are you going?" I herd an angelic voice call.

"Just have to run some errands, Miles," I said turning around and facing her. "Go back to bed," I said smiling at her softly before leaving the room in a haste.

"Bye," I herd her mutter just before the door slammed. I ran down the steps into the kitchen, and grabbed the keys to my car. I hoped in, started the engine, hit the road and blasted the radio.

_All this time I was wasting,  
__Hopin you would come around.  
__I been giving out chances,  
__All you do is let me down.  
_

_And its taking me this long,  
__Baby but I figured you out.  
__And your thinking we'll be fine again,  
__But not this time around. _

_You don't have to call,  
__Anymore  
__I wont pick up the phone. _

I groaned in frustration. I didn't need this song, not right now, not anymore. So I turned off the radio. And it stayed off, until I felt that burning sensation telling me. "_Its only fair Nick," _So I quickly turned it back on.

_Now you asking me to listen,  
__Because its worked each time before.  
__But you don't have to call  
__Anymore,  
__I wont pick up the phone  
__This is the last straw  
__Don't want to hurt anymore.  
_

_And you can tell me that your sorry,  
__But I don't believe you baby  
__Like a did before.  
__Your not sorry.  
__Your Not Sorry. _

And just like that, I pulled into her driveway, time to face the real music. I got out of my car, and saw her sitting on her patio. Rocking back and forth on the swing set like she did every Saturday morning. She had her hair tied back, and a bunch of pancakes on her lap, drenched in syrup. Like always.

"Hey," I said from the bottom of the steps.

"What are you doing here?" She said, the anger in her voice evident.

"I wanted to talk," I said seriously.

"After what Nick, two years?" She spat at me.

"I need to get it off my chest," I said climbing a few steps.

"_You had me falling for you hunny and it never would have gone away/ You used to shine so bright, but I watched all of that fade," _She sang softly. Her voice wasn't the best, but the meaning was obvious.

"Please?"

"Why the sudden change?" She asked.

"Sometimes people change," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah," She breathed out. "You'd know about that,"

"Can I just?"

"Yes, just hurry up," She said leading me into her house.

"Thanks," I breathe out, and followed her in.

Miley POV

I awoke today, and I felt different. I didn't groan as the California sun met my eyes, and I didn't even try to fall back asleep. Instead, I just turned on my side, and allowed the butterflies, that I felt through contact with Nick play over and over. I smiled as I remembered his words last night. _Your beautiful, _he called me beautiful. No one as ever told me I was beautiful, sure I was pretty, and Hot and whatever it was boys used these days. But never was I beautiful.

My thoughts were interrupted when I herd Nick mumble something. I turned to look at him, but he was already off the bed, and half way dressed. "Where are you going?" I asked, my voice soft but full of curiosity.

"Just have to run some errands, Miles," He said turning to face me, his chest bare and I couldn't help but stare at his abs. "Go back to bed," He said. I wanted to ask him, how he expected me to go to sleep when all I could think about was how we had kissed last night. But by the time I had opened my mouth, he was almost out the door.

"Bye," I mumbled just before the door closed.

I felt my heart ache, just a little bit. I wanted to talk to him, I mean we kissed, he kissed me, I kissed him. It was all a blur right now. But a blur I didn't want to forget. But maybe, it was a blur I should forget? I mean I did make out with my god-brother, and I'm pretty sure that isn't something normal to do.

I was distracted by my cell phone ringing, as the name Demi flashed across the screen.

"Yo," I said

"Yo-yo, yeah I said it twice got a problem with that?" Demi's voice said as I gave a small laugh.

"Demetria," I said annoyed. "Why the heck are you calling me at," I said looking at the time. "Ten o'clock on a Saturday," I asked.

"Well, I was just going to ask my favourite Country gal if she wanted to come over to my house and maybe watch some movies or something, but obviously I am disrupting her from her precious beauty sleep, so I'll just forget it,"

"Oh my lord, if I'm over there in an hour will you shut up?" I asked laughing.

"Make it forty-five minutes and we have a deal," Demi said and I groaned but agreed.

I spent the next forty minutes running a comb through my hair, while brushing my teeth. Then Getting dressed, throwing on some tights and an Elvis Costello shirt by dad had given me a few years back. I through a boho strap on my head and ran down stairs.

"Joe!" I yelled as I ran down the steps.

"Sup" He said through a mouth of peanut butter and jam.

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked throwing on my black and white converse.

"Where?" He said getting up and grabbing his keys.

"Demi's house," I said my back turned from him, and I swear I herd his keys drop.

"Umm, I can't" He finally said.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"I just remembered I promised to talk Jesse to the mall," He stuttered.

"Oh that's cool," I said. "I'll just grab walk or something," I shrugged.

"We have like bikes and scooters in the garage," He said trying to help.

"Do you got a skateboard?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked, but I was already half way to the garage.

I grabbed a boar, and a helmet, and kicked off. I hadn't skateboarded in a while, but I've always loved the rush it gave me. It wasn't like it was really dangerous, or like I was doing drugs. But I remember being three and landing my first Ollie. Things like that you don't forget.

"Hey," Demi said walking out of her house. "you made it," She smiled. "With three minutes to spare,"

"Shut up Demi," I said laughing.

"You skate?" She said taking in my appearance. "Only for like sixteen years,"

"Miles, Your only sixteen," She laughed.

"My point exactly," I smiled as she laughed, and led me into her house.

We entered the house, and I followed her up the spiral stairs that led to her the upper floor. Finally we reached her room, and I saw a bunch of pictures of the same four kids, from the ages of what seemed to be eight onwards.

I picked one of the pictures and couldn't help but laugh at the two boys whose faces were filled with chocolate cake. "Is this Joe and Nick," I asked

She turned and looked at the picture and smiled. "Yup, that's was at Selena's ninth birthday," She said laughing hysterically. But the stopped and her face flushed with what seemed to be sadness, and remorse.

"So this Selena?" I asked pointing to another picture, that held the four kids, pointing out Selena with he long brown hair tied into pigtails.

"Yeah," She said, with no tone in her voice.

"You guys used to be close?" I stated it as a question, even though there was no use to it seeing as her night stand was covered in pictures of herself, Nick and Joe.

"Oh yeah, I've known Selena all my life," She said. "We grew up in the same town back in Texas," She said laying on her bed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, then I moved to California when I was six," She laughed slightly. "I was so sad, I didn't want to leave Selena, she was the only friend I had, but she moved to California when she was eight, so we were reunited," She smiled.

"Why don't you hang out anymore?" I asked.

"Oh, well I met Joe when I first moved here," She said. "We were at on the school yard, I was in the sand box, and Joe came and stole my bucket,"

"Sounds like something Joe would do," I said as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, then I cried, and threatened to tell the teacher," She said as I laughed. "Joe promised if I didn't tell the teacher, he'd give me his snack every recess," She said smiling fondly at her memory. "Through him, I met Kevin and Nick, we'd been friends ever since," She said smiling, and I couldn't help but join her.

"Then what happened?" I asked, quite intrigued with my brothers history.

"Well, then Selena moved here and I was Beyond happy to have a girl in the group" She laughed.

"Selena hung around with you guys?" I asked confused. Demi nodded so I continued. "Well, it just seams like she doesn't like Nick or Joe, or anyone from that group," I shrugged.

"She doesn't," Demi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just let me continue," Demi laughed, as I beckoned for her to continue.

"Well, Selena fit right in with us," She said. "And before I knew it, she and Nick had grown close," She paused. _"Very, close" _she added with a wink. And before I knew it, everything changed.

Nick POV 

I cringed as she shut the door abruptly, and I followed her into the living room. "I see not much as changed," I said taking in the room.

"I know one thing that has," She said staring straight at me.

"Selena, lets face this like adults," I said as she let out a laugh, a sarcastic laugh.

"Just say what you have to say Nick," She said bitterly. "I'm sure Emily is waiting,"

"I broke up with her," I blurted out.

"What?" She said acting like it hadn't fazed her, when I knew it had.

"She was cheating on me," I shrugged as if I didn't care. Because I didn't.

"Serves you right," Selena said.

"I know," I agreed.

"What?" Selena said staring at me dumbfounded.

"I said I know, I deserved it," I said honestly. "The thing is, I never liked Emily, and she never liked me. It was bound to happen sooner or later,"

"What? Nick I'm confused," Selena's face finally softening.

"I just never liked her, in reality I never got over you," I said refraining from adding the _up until recently. _to that statement. "I just dated Emily because everyone said I should," I said.

"Oh Nick!" Selena exclaimed. "I was never over you either," I tried to explain myself more, but I found Selena in my arms, crying into my chest. And before I knew it, our eyes locked with mine, and her lips pressed against mine.

"I've wanted to do this again for so long," She breathed out.

"Me too," Escaped my lips before I had the chance to think about it.

Miley POV

"So let me get this straight," I said attempting to get all this information into my head. "Nick and Selena were like best friends,"

"Yes," Demi said.

"And then they started dating?" I asked.

"Yup," Demi nodded.

"But something happened that made them break up, and now Selena hates all of you?" I asked lost.

"Basically," Demi said, the painful memory making her face slightly pale.

"Well what did he do?" I asked yearning to know.

"He broke her heart, and I wasn't there to comfort her like a best friend should have,"

"Demi," I hugged her as tears came from her eyes. "I think I love Nick," I blurted out.

"He's practically your brother," She said laughing slightly.

"We kissed last night," I said embarrassed.

Demi looked at me, and nodded for me to continue. "But, I don't think I can handle his baggage. Not on top of all of my own," I sighed.

"If its meant to happen, it'll happen," She said stroking my hair.

"And if its not?" I asked.

"Well," Demi said thinking, "There's always Jesse," and as she said that we both laughed and enjoyed each others company. But we both knew, something had changed. Something was bound to change, and it would take the simpliest of songs to _to turn it off, to make it stop, _now, we just needed to find someone willing to play that song for us.

**_I swear sometimes,  
I cant tell which ways up  
Which ways Down._**

**_Its All up in my face  
I need to push it away  
Somebody push it away,  
SO all that i can hear  
Is a simple song._**

**_Sing along now. _**

**_La,La,La,La,  
La La La...._**

* * *

**A/N so this chapter is Dedicated to Tara, becuase she pushed me to right update!**

**Sooo follow me on twitter. (link on my page) and this chapters questions are**

**1.) Have you seen bounce? Do you love it? (I Do)  
2.) Apparently Nick is dating one of the dancers Courtney, do you believe it? (I dont, she's 21...Nicks 17.)  
3.) Demi spending the Night at Demi's hate it love? or find it weird?  
****4.) If you follow me on twitter, please leave a review telling me what your account is, becuase i know most of my readers, i dont want you to feel bad if im like whotf r u? on twitter!**

**5.) Do you like this chapter? It had Nelena, if you hate it, rant about it! in an...**

**REVIEW.**

**15-20 reviews kay? **


	8. Coomon Denominator

**Chapter Eight **

**Common Denominator**

Miley POV 

Is this what dying felt like?

Locking yourself in your "brothers" room when your hurting too much to cry?

Is this what heart-break looks like?

Covered in the same clothes you wore last night, not wanting to go across the hall to the room you share with _him _because you don't want to face _him_.

No, its not. This is what rejection is. Wanting so badly to have him. Feeling like you have had him, he was yours for eight hours. Until he awoke the next morning and moved on to something better.

My head was spinning and I couldn't think. I didn't want to think, because thinking entailed remembering, and more than anything I wanted to lay my back against my back porch back home in Tennessee, I wanted to feel the southern air. And more than anything I wanted my dad, my brother. My real brother. I wanted to forget. Forget what his lips felt like. How his touch gave me goose bumps. How exciting it was to be directly bellow him. To feel him pressed against me. And to know that it was against everything I believed in, but I wanted to go further.

Yeah, like that was going to happen. I don't understand how it went from where we were two nights ago to where we stand now. I just don't know, not anymore.

_I don't know how long Demi and I, just laid in her bed watching re-runs of friends, and reciting the lines along with the actors. We continued in this bliss until Demi's phone rang. She stared at it. As if frozen, not moving, barley breathing. Until finally I snatched the phone from her, and asked her what the problem was. _

"_Just look at it," She mumbled. _

"_Meet, me at the movies, we have some catching up to do," I read out load. Demi continued to stare at me, dumbstruck. "Whats the big deal?" I asked confused. _

"_Its from Selena" She mumbled. _

"_Oh," I sighed before getting up and heading to her closet. _

"_What are you doing?" Demi asked. _

"_Helping you pick out an outfit," I smiled _

"_Yeah, but why?" She said staring at me confused/ _

"_Because Demi, Selena's your best friend. She has been since you were kids, so now your are both making the effort to build that friendship once again," I said seriously. _

_Demi seemed to think about for a minute, before agreeing. "On one condition Miley," She stated. "You come with me," and before I knew it, I was standing outside the theatre linked in arms with Demi, looking at for Selena. _

"_I don't know Dems" I tried arguing with her, useless as it was due to us with our purchased tickets in our hand, "I mean this is your's and Selena's time together" I mumbled. "Not Demi, Miley and Selena"_

"_Chill out miles," Demi laughed. "Selena already told me she was bringing a guest, so know there will be Demi, Selena, Miley, and Selena's guest," She smiled._

_Pretty soon I found myself awkwardly standing in between Demi and Selena. As they attempted casual conversation. _

"_So," Selena said while rocking back and fourth. "Did you guys pick up your ticket?" She asked lamely. _

"_Got them here," Demi said holding up her tickets. "Got yours?" She asked. _

"_Um, my friends picking right now," She said with a faint smile/. _

"_Oh," I said with a smirk. "that's not a friend smile, that a more than friends smile," I said as she turned slightly pink. "Who is it?" I questioned. _

_She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly, a number of things happened. A curly haired boy came, Selena wrapped her arms around him. Demi yelled out is name, I stood in awe, and he looked at me. And dropped his face to the ground. Just like old times__. _

…

_Selena, one of my best friends. _

_And _

_Nick, my god brother, and the boy I made out with last night? _

_Together? _

_The rest of the night was beyond awkward. Selena, in an attempt to regain friendship with Demi, sat in between Demi and Nick. And I , trying to give my two best friends space ended up sitting beside Nick. _

_I tried so hard, not to lean against him as I fell tired. Not to brush knees with him as I moved, and not touch his fingers as I reached for the popcorn. And mostly, not to cry. _

_He however, moved closer to me when ever he had a chance. His hands laid rested on me knee from time to time, and his fingers always lingered on mine as he reached for the snacks. He didn't need to cry, didn't try to cry. Instead, he just didn't look at me. _

_Didn't look at me, but what he was thinking was evident. __**I don't care about you Miley, I just happen to want you, there's a difference. **_

_As the night ended, I walked home leaving my skateboard at this house, and locked myself in Kevin's room. I didn't plan on leaving, ever. _

"Miley?" A voice said breaking my concentration. "Its me, what's the problem?"

"Joe?" I asked, even though I knew clearly who it would be.

"Yeah, are you okay Miles you've been there for like weeks," He said laughing lamely.

Days, actually Joe. Its been almost two days. "Umm, you know, its just that time of the month," I said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay," He said awkwardly. "Do you need anything?" He questioned, and it took everything I had not to laugh.

"Nope, just some me time," I said.

"No problemo," He said, and I could almost hear him running away. It was so simple in a house of men, just claim you were on your menstrual cycle, and you can get away with anything.

I let out a long sigh, as I thought of Nick, his smile, his eyes, his hair. That empty spot in my heart that's all because of him. How could a boy I've known for less than a week have this affect on me?

I looked around Kevin room, for what felt like the first tim since I moved in here, and automatically, something caught my eye. A guitar.

It was as if as soon as I'd seen it, my fingers ached with the urge to be played. Before I could control myself, I sat with the acoustic on my lap. Slightly strumming, and muttering words under my breathe.

_I cant breathe,  
__I'm suffocating  
__Can you rescue me?  
__Oh, oh.  
__I'm lost, the darkness got the best of me.  
__Its out of reach, now I cant see. _

_I'm scared  
__Of all the pain we've shared.  
__Its too much,  
__For too long.  
__And I 'm lost  
__Its just so wrong. _

_Maybe,  
__You'll save me?  
__That could be,  
__If you weren't the pain…  
__That's eatin' me away  
__I pray,  
__That It'll be,  
__Okay…  
_

_Just hold, me  
__don't hurt me.  
__Imagine what we could be?  
__If you cared?  
_

_Or,  
__If I shared,  
__The hurt that I feel inside  
__Its eating me alive/.  
__But if I tell you,  
__You'll go away.  
__I guess that would be okay,  
__If you were here.  
__In the first place. _

_Its a race, and I'm losin'  
Possibly from the path were chosen'  
are you okay,  
with it ending this way?  
Cuz we could of tried,  
To keep the fire alive,  
I mean,  
if we lit it.  
In the first place. _

"Miley?" I herd, and looked up to see Nick, I hadn't even realized he'd walked in, but here he was now.

"Yes?" I asked coldly as I looked up from the guitar strings.

"Well, I was just- I was just wondering if you were okay, because well you haven't really left Kevin's room since yesterday," He said stuttering, until he finally trailed off at the last thought.

"And you care because?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I care about you," He said, and just then _**a fraction of our his love filled the air**_, for a moment, and then they were gone. "You're my sister,"

"God sister," I pointed out, putting Kevin's guitar down.

"That doesn't mean I wont look out for you," He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Does that include making out with me?" I spat at him, as his eyes dropped to the ground. _Seriously that again? _

"Look Miley," He started but I cut him off by walking out. "Miley wait," He said following after me. "What are you doing?" He asked as he entered the room we share directly after me.

"Going to sleep," I shrugged.

"Come on Miley, we need to talk," He stated sitting on the edge of the bed we shared.

"No," I said as tears slowly filled my eyes. "I don't want to talk to you Nick," I stated.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to go to bed now too," He said, and I could almost here the smug smile in his voice.

"Get out Nick," I stated.

"What?" He asked confused, obviously not expecting that to be my reaction.

"Get your stuff, and Get out!" I yelled now facing him.

"And where am I supposed to sleep," He asked stunned.

"In the garage, on the couch, honestly Nick I don't give a damn," I spat at him.

"Come on Miles, stop kidding around," He said with a light laugh.

"Nick not everything is a fucking joke!" I spat at him. "You think you can get anything you want don't you? Well life doesn't work like that Nicholas!" I yelled my own voice ringing in my ears.

"What are you talking about Miles?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Do you think its okay to break up with your girlfriend one day, make-out with your god sister later that night, and then date her _best friend?!" _I barley whispered as my tears finally started to fall.

"Oh, well, I never thought-" He started.

"That's right Nick, you didn't, now please just leave," I asked him before I curled into my blanket.

"Fine," He said as I herd his footsteps leave the room. "And Miley," I herd him say. "I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt, I'd never want to hurt you," He said before walking out.

Nick POV 

_**And I fall in love with you all over again, oh  
You're the light that feeds the sun in my world  
I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl  
Out of all the things in life that I could fear  
The only thing that would hurt me  
Is if you weren't here,**_

I faintly herd those words in the back of my head as I rolled myself into the blanket that lay on the sofa in the living. I felt moist tears against my cheeks. And I couldn't pull myself to wipe them away. I distinctly remember feeling like this. Feeling like this, when Selena dumped me. But its funny, because this feels so more real. _**don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation You understand what I'm saying?** … _I feel so torn between the two, what I felt for Selena never seemed to parish, like it was always there. it's the safe thing to do, because I know we could work it out, and I know what loving her is like.

But with Miley…

_**Girl, without you I'm lost…Can't fix this compass at heart…Between me and love,You're the common denominator**. _She raises me to heaven, but keeps me grounded in 's something words cant explain, and as weird as it sounds, she's something emotions cant feel. She so much more than that. But, I barley know her, I don't know what to expect from, what she'll do how she'll react. But its so worth the risk, isn't it? Is it?

_**Broken heart rise up to say love is a lie You and I would stand to be loves reply**, _but if loves a lie, why do I see it, when I look deep into those blue eyes. _**Out of all things in life that I could fear, yeah The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here,** _but you are here, and I'm hurting you, even though, this all happened because I tried not to.

_**I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation, You understand what I'm saying**_

I don't want to be the Nick I was before I met, her. Before I met Miley, and it seems like I'm doing well at that, except when it comes to Miley. Why do I hurt here most, when I know she's something I cant be without?

_**I don't wanna go backI don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation** _

But three halves don't make a whole, so where do I put Selena in this equation?

_**Just a fraction of your love fills the air**_

"I need you Miley," I whispered before falling asleep.

_**And I fall in love with you all over again,**_

Miley POV 

I was awoken by the vibrating motion of myself that lay rested on my stomach, I took at my phone and looked at it staring straight at it, before dropping it on the floor, and my eyes clouding in tears. "Oh god Vanessa," I whispered before getting up , and packing a bunch of my clothes into my suitcase.

It was right that second, I decided that my problems aren't important, not when the only family I have left has bigger problems to deal with. I wont waste tears on boys anymore, not on him. And with that, I grabbed my small carryon bag, stuffed with clothes, and quietly snuck out of the house writing a note, and sneaking it under Joes bedroom door.

I grabbed my skateboard, and made my way down the street as fast as humanly possible. I rang the doorbell, and waited two seconds, that like felt like forever before she answered the door.

"Demi," I asked, my fast splotched in tears. "Do you think maybe," I stuttered through sobs. "You could come to Tennessee with me?" I asked. As she stared at me dumbstruck.

"When?" She asked confused.

"Right now," I cried out.

"Miles, What's the problem?" She asked concerned, as I searched for my phone but couldn't find it, instead, I told her the story, and as I finished she looked at me with empathy in her eyes.

"How fast can we get tickest?" She asked.

I smiled at her, as we made our way to the computer to print the already sent tickets.

Nick POV

I awoke with an empty feeling in my stomach, and quickly my mind went to one thing. _Miley! _I rushed upstairs to find her, our.. her bed empty, and a few clothes scattered on the floor. I saw a bright light flashing on the floor and soon realized it was her cell phone.

I picked it up, and saw an open message.

_Miley, I know its hard for you right now, but Vanessa's cancer came back, we didn't want to tell you until it was most necessary, but Miles she's stopped reacting to Chemo. As bad as it is to interrupt you in adapting to your new Californian life, she's calling out for you. She really wants to see you, possibly for the last time. _

The message was unsigned, but it was obvious Miley was familiar with the sender, the way she just up and left. And though Nick knew he had nothing to do with what was going on, he couldn't help but hope she was okay, before running into his parents room.

_**I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation  
**__**You're the common denominator**_

* * *

**A/N Soo much to say, so little time =] **

**First I was nominated for SEVEN NJK's!! Gosh it feels like just yeaterday i was asking YOU the readers what the NJK's were (do you rememeber that, in BTS? LOL) SO thank you for nominating me, and even if you dont vote for me, vote (link at my page.  
2.) So last chapter i wrote Demi staying at Demis' house, i meant JOE staying at Demi's house LOL... So of you guys got that, toher didnt but who cares I love y'all anyway!  
3.) I only have about tweleve reviews till i got 200 so i'd love for you guys to make that happen for me!! (Pretty please???) **

**Now... this chapters question...**

**1.)Are you excited for Nick J's new album?? (I am and im hoping its NILEY filled.)  
2.)Did you see Demi's B-day video? Did you like her dancing, and do you think there is a double standard between Demi&Miley, like if miley danced like that would everyone call her a slut? (I loved the video, and I thnk Demi danced AMAZING!  
3.) Now this isnt really a question, but what do you think happens next in WOC, and what do you WANT to happen next?  
4.) Last, what are your favourite stories on FF (and no you dont have to say mine, be honest!!) **

**BTW, Tell me what you think of the song Miley sang in this chapter okay? THATS SUPER IMPORTANT TO ME!!!**


	9. Dont Close The Book On Me

**Chapter Nine  
Dont Close The Book On Me **

**Demi POV **

I herd the soft melody as Mileys fingers ran over the air key as she sat silently in her seat on the air plane. She had her head rested back and her eyes shut tight. Only stray tears found their way out. She suddenly stopped everything that she was doing, and rested her head to the window. She begged for the window seat, and now I see why. It seemed the soft patter of rain automatically soothed her.

"Its like I can feel it," She said softly.

"When it rains, it pours," I said focusing my attention on the rain.

"Its not always a bad thing, sometimes, its a beautiful thing," She said, and with that. She continued with the air keys.

**Nick POV **

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?" I exclaimed as my parents sat passively allowing Miley to go to god knows where.

"Nick we can't force her do anything, she's already on a plane to see her friend," I opened my mouth to argue, but then a thought came to me.

"How did you know?" I asked my mother and father.

"Joe told us," My father said innocently. I looked over at him with a questioning expression.

"She left me a note," He stated.

"Well why did she leave you a note and not me?" I exclaimed.

Joe looked at me confused before responding slowly "Well, why would she," He shrugged "She obviously felt that she was more comfortable telling me then telling you. But I don't know why.," He sighed.

_I don't either Joe. _I thought sadly as I made my way to the window has I watched the harsh rain fall.

"When you were younger Nicholas," My father said coming behind me and resting his arm on my shoulder. "You could never stand it when it rained. You hated it," He said as I just stared at it.

"Rains not always a bad thing," I said in a monotone. "Sometimes, Its a beautiful thing," and with that I got up and made my out of the bedroom and lay in the bed that I shared with Miley, where I could practically smell her. I could see her. But even if I reached out, I wouldn't be able to touch her. Or hold her, that wasn't my place. That was what I had Selena for.

**Miley POV **

"_Miley wake up" _I heard from light gears away.

"Demi?" I stammered out of half sleepiness

"Miley were here" Demi said, as I got up, and we made our ways out of the plane.

"Thanks Demi." I said as my stomach growled from skipped airplane meals.

"Lets go," She said leading me to luggage. Then, before I knew it, Demi and I were waiting to be picked up.

"So," Demi said, breaking me from my empty thoughts. "Do you want to explain everything?"

"What do you mean everything?" I asked confused.

"Why you came here" She stated.

"Well, my friend Vanessa, who I met a couple years ago has Cystic Fibrosis, and well its gotten really bad," I said tapping my toe solemnly while chocking back tears. (**A/N I know I said cancer lat chapter, ignore that okay. I know unprofessional much!) **

"So you came all the way back?" She asked as I turned to her in disbelief. "I'm not judging Miley, you're my best friend, and I'll accept your choices one thousand percent of the time," She said seriously. "I just want to know why,"

"I'm the only family she's really got," I breathed out. "Her dad walked out when she was just born, said he couldn't handle a child liker her," I said in disgust. "And when I mean like her, I mean he couldn't support an ill child. He's such a bastard," I said honestly.

"Her mother?" Demi asked.

"Her mother mentally, gets worse everyday Vanessa gets worse medically," I said wiping my eyes.

"And the person who texted you?" Demi asked.

"That's David, a hospital volunteer, and basically unofficially adopted Vanessa," I said with admiration. "He's so awesome," I said with a soft smile.

"So when he told you she was sick," Demi started.

"I had to make my way automatically. She was asking for me, I'm practically her sister," I said. "Like I said, I was the only family she had," I breathed. "And now, she's the only family I have. And I need to know she's safe,"

**Demi POV**

"I had to make my way automatically. She was asking for me, I'm practically her sister," She said. "Like I said, I was the only family she had," Miley breathed out, tear streaming. "And now, she's the only family I have. And I need to know she's safe,"

I wanted to argue with her, yell at her, tell her she's wrong, She had me, The Lucas's, Selena, we all love her. She's our family too, and we want her to be safe and to be happy. Even, though she thought coming back home would be helping Vanessa –which I' m sure it would- I feel as if, part of the reason she is leaving is to escape. Nick. The one she loved, even if he couldn't see it, and it hurt her to see him with one of her best friends. So she did the only thing she could think of _run._

"That's him," Miley said motioning to a dark-haired boy, who looked slightly older than us. He wore fitted jeans, and a t-shirt was his formed muscles could be seen through. His eyes were a chocolate brown, which locked almost automatically with Mileys. And in that split second a silent welcome was passed, and before I knew it, Miley had lunged into his arms, as he held her while she wept.

"Wow," I mumbled to myself. It was obvious he cared up her, the way he looked at her as if she was the only in the whole air port.

"Hi, I'm David, David Russo," He said finally breaking away from Miley's embrace.

"Demi, Demi Munroe," I said shaking his hand. Soon, we each gathered our respective things, with help from David. And we got into his car.

"So," I said awkwardly sitting in the backseat next to Miley as she silently watched the Tennessee sun rise. "Where are we going now?" I asked.

I watched as David's eyes looked at Miley through the rear view mirror. "I was thinking we'd go to the hospital first," He stated. "I mean if that's okay with you guys, I know its been a long flight and you must be tires...I just thought that," He rambled.

"Its fine," Miley said still staring out her window, "I was kind of hoping we'd do that," She shrugged. "Is that okay with you Demi?" She asked finally turning to look at me.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," I said awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort either of them.

Silence was all that was heard as David drove us to the Hospital, and lead us silently into, and through the building, stopping us at a room, with a door decorated with stickers and pictures, and class revealing a sleeping form in a large single bedded baby blue hospital, with a small piano laying against the wall, and toys scattered throughout the room.

"Let's go," David said leading us into the room. I saw the sleeping figure of a girl with tanned skin and freckles lay, curly red hair covering her closed eyes.

"Hey Vanessa," David whispered hovering over her ears. "Mileys here," He whispered. "She came to visit, just like you wanted.

I watched as Vanessa's eyes opened, just so slightly and Miley rushed over their automatically to give her a hug. "Oh Nessa!"

"Miley?" Vanessa breathed out, as if gasping for breathe.

"Yea," Miley said tears clouding her eyes.

"Oh Miley, I missed you so much!" I Vanessa said hugging Miley tightly.

I watched their welcome, as tears threatened my eyes, "Demi?" I heard David say. "Lets give them some privacy," He said holding the door out for me.

"Good idea," I said following after him, silently waving at Miley.

David and I waited out side, as my phone quietly buzzed.

_Watch over her Demi, make sure she's alright. Nick. _SomethingTold me he wasn't talking about Vanessa.

**Miley POV **

"Oh Miley I've missed you so much!" She said holding onto me loosely, giving me what should have a been a tight hug, had it not been that she had no energy.

"How are you Vanessa?" I asked

"Never been better," She said throwing me a toothy grin as I raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "Seriously Miley, I'm not a baby, I just missed you," She said laying back down.

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"Seriously," she agreed. "No ones played me a song in forever," she said beckoning to the small piano seated across from me.

"Okay, how about I sing you to sleep?" I asked.

"Miley come on," She whined but I had already started pressing the keys.

"Shh," I said, as is started playing the piano, which I hadn't done since the death of my father and brother.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense,  
and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense,  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles,  
and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while,_

I sang while looking over the keys, but thinking about everything I had gone through in the last few weeks. My family dying, meeting new friends, new family. And coming, all the way back home. How its all caused my head to pulse in pain, my heart to go one hundred Miles an hour, the good moments passing so quickly, that I feel over powered by the bad ones.

_oh-ay-oh-ay-oh-oo  
oh-ay-oh-ay-oh-oo_

Vanessa silently mumbled along with the song.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much,  
I'll be right beside you,  
I'll be right beside you,_

I sang looking at her, trying to make her understand that no matter what happens that I'll always be there for her. That I will always put her before I put myself, because I know she'd do the same for me.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath,  
and the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless,  
When you try to speak but you make no sound,  
and the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud,_

I knew I was singing about her, this was our song. I sang it to her the day I found out about her CF, and every day after that. Just to comfort her. But it felt like now, she was asking me to sing because she wanted to help me. But help me with what, what is it I need Nessa?

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
I'll be right beside you,_

She sang along with me her voice getting weaker by the second.

_I will stay.  
Nobody will break you,_

I won't let anything happen to you Vanessa, I'll protect you. With everything I can.

_Trust me, trust me, don't pull away,  
Just trust me, trust me.  
Cuz I'm just trying to keep it together,  
Cuz I deserve worse and you deserve better,_

Now, I don't know if I was singing to Vanessa, or to myself, I just knew I was singing as closure, to try to make me feel better because no one was here to sing for me.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense,  
and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense,  
And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
Nobody will break you. _

I said, as my tears fell against my fingers, and it made it almost impossible to keep my grip on the keys, but I did. I won't stop, not now anyway.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
nobody will break you._

I sang, my voice cracking as I held the last note, as I broke into silent sobs watching Vanessa sleeping peacefully. So peacefully, that it made my heart ache.

**Demi POV **

As David left t to get us some coffee from the hospital cafe, I recorded the end of Mileys performances. _I can't make any promises, I will try Nick, but she's hurting, and she won't tell me why. _I texted while sending him the clip of Mileys song.

**Nick POV **

_**In chapter one, you were my summer crush**_

I read over Demi's text while silently cursing myself for being such a screw up. How did it get to this? When I first Miley, I couldn't stand her, and now I cant go two minutes without thinking about her. I feel like every time I assure my self I really care about her, I look into Selena's brown eyes and I'm lost. But then, every time I think of love, its those blue eyes that come to mind.

_**In chapter two, it got more serious**_

I remember telling her I wanted to dance with her because I wanted to make Emily jealous. In reality, I couldn't have cared less about Emily. I knew about her and Cody all along, but I just wanted to hold Miley, to have the one thing I knew I couldn't, even if it was just for a moment.

_**In chapter three Went off and chased the dream**_

When I heard Miley singing the other day, playing the guitar, looking as angelic as ever I knew music was something I missed doing. Ever since I've been with Emily, not the person I was when I was with Selena. I'd changed. But was it that I loved Miley? Or that she just reminded me of the blissful times I had with Selena, that I could easily have again with Selena now.

**Don't Close The Book On Me. **

Please, just don't.

* * *

**A/N Whoa, new chapter! Shocker much. I know alot of people thought i disappeared, but hey three new chapters (to different stories) in one week is pretty good eh?  
Sorry its been so long though!**

**Okay so for those of you who guessed, yes the song Miley sang last chapter was an original, :)  
**

**Thanks for all your responces, WOC has 231 chapters now, so I'd love to get to 250 :) Pwetty please? **

**So this chapters questions are  
**

**1.)What do you think happens next, was this an important chapter, or just a filler? (remember gimmie you opinion)  
2.) Have you got Nicks new album? I must say i love it, my favourite is... lets see if you can guess :)  
3.) Im sure You've heard about Nelena, do you think its pulicity or not? **

**Personally i say publicity, becuase well they are never smiling, or happy together. Honestly, they just look bored. **


	10. Last Time Around

**Chapter Ten **  
**Last Time Around**

**Nick POV**

"You ready to hear it?" I asked Selena as she sat across from me on the couch in my living room.

"Yeah," smiled excitedly as I raised my guitar to my lap and started playing.

_she was brought into this world  
Out of a beautiful mistake  
When her mom was just a girl  
And her daddy didnt stay  
She was working at age 9  
At the flower shop in town  
Working hard just to survive  
Cause life was throwing her around _

I said, thinking about her brown eyes that have endured so much all her life, things she had no control over, be still affect every choices she is forced to make. The mistakes others made never let her, just be a kid. She was so mature, it was hard for her, just to let go, and enjoy what ever life throws at her.

_In the rose garden  
Where the rain is falling  
And the thorns are sharpened  
Rose garden, yeah  
Rose garden_

A sang to her as he body became slightly more stiff, and she really took in the lyrics. Her posture straight as she sat attentively. She didn't move a limb just sat a stared. Its funny, how close she and Miley got along, and how different they really are. If Miley was here, she wouldn't be this boxed in, she would move, dance sing along, something to show that she's Miley, and she likes to goof around.

_She was young but not naïve  
Always wise beyond her years  
Hoping that no one would see  
Every time she dried her tears_

Ironically, I watched as one of her hidden tears escaped, and quickly she wiped them away. Miley's never afraid to cry. But I guess, there must be something that brings those two together, their friends right, they like the same music. But I once heard, the one thing that makes people best friends is to hate the same people.

_In the rose garden  
Where the rain is falling  
And the thorns are sharpened  
Rose garden_

I guess that makes sense, Selena hated me for a while, and now Miley hates me too. But when did this become about Miley? I wrote this to express how much I lov- Care about Selena. So why can't I get Miley out of my head.

_Don't let those petals fall  
Don't let them fall on you  
Don't let those petals fall  
Don't let them fall on you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Selena, Selena Selena, I repeated it like a mantra in my head. Except Selena became Not Miley, then Not Miley became, just... Miley.

_In the rose garden  
Where the rain is falling  
And the thorns are sharpened  
Rose garden_

I finally finished, taking a deep breath and smiling at her, "So how did you like it?" I asked.

"It was great," She said, and automatically, I knew she was and lying."Nick," She said quietly. "When did you start writing again?" She asked.

"Oh," I said with a light laugh. "Well, Miley really got me writing again," I said.

"Thats it?" She asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"How about this song," She said raising an eyebrow at me. "What got you to write this song?" She asked.

"Well, it's about you," I stated confused, "Wasn't it obvious?" I asked.

"Yes, but why did you decided to write it about me, now?" She continued to pester me with questions.

"I guess it was my way of apologizing," I said awkwardly rubbing my shoulder.

"For?" She asked.

"For, umm you know what happened, before when we were dating," I said not sure what she was expecting from me.

"Nick," She said getting up and walking away. "When you finally can man up to what you did, that's when you really will be able to apologize," she said before walking out of my house, leaving me to wonder what the heck was going on.

I mean shouldn't the fact _that_ I apologized be worth more then _when_ I apologized? I thought to my self as I lay back against the floor not understanding, what exactly goes through girls minds. Yeah, sure boys tend to play games but wow girls can be very indecisive.

**Selena POV**

I walked out of Nick's house, as he stared at me confused. Did I once love Nick, yes he was my world. Do I still love Nick, well I know I want to give this another try, but honestly I don't know how far it will get me. I don't think he realizes how much he hurt me the first time around, how I didn't want to leave my bed or show my face around school because of him.

I didn't have a single friend after him, but I guess that's what happens when you put your whole life into one person and they betray you. Love is about forgiving and forgetting, but forgiving comes first. Doesn't it? So once I have forgiven Nick, or nick has forgiven himself, is when we can officially forget, and move onto a better place in our relationship right?

I sighed, as I walked into my house. The empty silence eating through me as I looked around the house to find no one home. Simple family portraits hung, giving guest false beliefs of us being a true family. I though nonchalant as I made my way to my room, and through my self onto my bed engulfed in my tears.

It was pathetic how dead on Nick's song was, my mother having me at sixteen, and my father being in and out of the house since my birth, up until recently where he promised he'd stick around...I wonder how long it'll last this time. I've had the job at the mall since I can remember, and even though I don't really need it any more. It's my escape, my escape from this house full of plastic smiles stuck onto everyone's faces.

I guess life is like a rose, beautiful to look at, but never enough to touch. And even those daring enough are always hurt in the long run. I truly did hope no one saw my tears. People, are always so wrapped up in their own problems that they never seem to take the time, and ask how someone else may feel. So, instead of dealing with that I hear everyone else's complains, and toughen out mine. It's not the best approach, but it usually works. Except at times like this where I feel swallowed by my pain.

**Miley POV**

Demi and I walked into my house, my old house, where I lived with my father and brother, half asleep jet lag really getting to us. "Miley," She called out quietly.

"Yes," I asked not sure how I felt, coming back in for the first time.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, and even from the back, I could feel her gaze piercing me.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes Miley," Demi stated with a sigh. "I honestly want to know how you feel,"

"Well, my head and heart hurt, I am dried out from crying non-stop for the last month, I haven't spoken to one of my best friends for days, because of a boy. A very stupid worthless, heartless boy," I sighed falling on to the couch. The same couch where I woke up from to only find out my father and brother had been killed.

"I'm glad to see your opening up," Demi sighed, "But I didn't mean about that," She said looking me deep in the eye "I meant about this," She said beckoning around the room.

"I don't know," I breathed out honestly. "I guess lately, I've learned sometimes you just have to deal,"

"With?" She inquired.

"What ever life throws at you," I sighed attempting to settle into the couch as Demi threw her cell phone at me. "What's this for?" I asked.

"Something life is throwing at you," She said "Call Selena," She stated, before walking into the kitchen to give us some privacy,

I took a deep breath, dialled the number and as she answered I whispered a shaky "S-Selena?"

"Miley," She exclaimed recognizing my voice immediately. "How are you, where are you, are you okay, how's your friend, oh Miley I've missed you so much," She said it all so fast it took me a while to decipher what she was saying.

"I'm fine, everything is fine, but I miss you too Selena, and it wasn't fair that I left with out telling you," I said honestly.

"Miley, don't worry about It, everything is fine," But as soon as she said that I knew It wasn't, I heard pain in her voice, strain in her throat as if she'd been chocking back tears.

"Selena," I said seriously, "What happened? What did Nick do?" I asked only half jokingly

Selena let out a light sigh, before answering, "He wrote me a song,"

"Cute," I stated.

"Yes, except he said the song was his way of apologizing, and I respect that, but what bothers me is that he never bothered to talk about what happened, how it affected me, him, _us_," She let out with a almost silent sob.

"Selena," I called. "What happened between you and Nick, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was over at his house one day, just the two of us but it was not big deal because I've known his parents like my whole life and they trusted us," she started. "Well, Nick and I were watching a football game, and we had food and drinks all around us, and the Cowboys scored a touch down, and well me being from Texas, I jumped up and cheered, except I spilt some coke on me," She said awkwardly. "It got all over me, so Nick offered me a over sized t-shirt to where instead so I went upstairs and changes," She breathed out.

"And?" I asked, the story sounded innocent enough so far.

"Well, I guess someone came when I was upstairs, so I came back just wearing the shirt because my pants were soaked, except Cody was downstairs with Nick, and sort of smirked at me, before leaving.," She sighed.

"When I got to school the next day, I found out the Cody told everyone that Nick and I slept together, and instead of Nick clearing up the story, he completely acted like nothing happened. So, I turned out to be the slut everyone hated, while Nick was this new cool guy with a reputation for getting into my pants," She said and I could almost hear her tears hitting the floor.

"Everyone hated me, yet no one cared to get the real story, and Nick loved the new attention he was getting," she sobbed as I couldn't help but let tears fall with her. "I felt so worthless Miley,"

"Oh Selena, you are so much better than that, and it is those loser's faults they didn't believe you," I said trying to make her feel better. "In the end, Selena, just know that no one's thoughts matter except your own," I stated, "Just try to forget what happened with Nick, _Last Time Around_,"

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, guess who it is :) Salma HAHA you caught me**

**15-20 reviews for next chapter oui oui? **

**So this chapters questions are. **

**1.) How is life treating you, seriously i want to know, know is your time to rant :)  
2.) How many of you guys use twitter, and why arent you following me twitter . com / Niley_Faith  
3.) I want YOU to ask me some questions, anything about whatever you like. **

**Also, last chapter i asked you guys to guess what my fav Nick songs are, they are Olive&Arrow and Vespers Goodbye.  
Everyone who got it right, i guess your either a great guesser, or read my tweets :P **


	11. Butterflies

**Chapter Eleven  
Butterflies **

**Miley. **

_You said i gave you butterflies,  
Then You flew right out of my life. _

It was utterly silent as I sat next to Demi during our flight back to California. All that was to be heard was the silent mummers of Demi's sleeping breathes and the twirling motion of the engine . It was the perfect time to do self reflecting, or do exactly what I don't want to do. Think. This, was do to a realization I had made not too long ago. Not over an hour ago to be honest.

I realized s as I sat quietly in the car ride from David's house to the airport, and even more as I sat next to Demi on the flight back to California. I was sad, not the I-want-to-cut-myself-emo kind of sad. But the heart hurting, smileless, and tear staining every page of my diary kind of sad. Literally, as I looked the diary entries I've kept since moving to California, every page was tear stained as I wrote about my life, my brother, my father who had died wordlessly and left me alone. As I wrote about missing home, and this new home I was forced to adapt to. The same new home I liked because it changed me, and hated because its changing me. As little sense as that makes. But mostly, each page was filled with Nick… Nick and Selena.

I finally realized that happiness is something you give yourself, and not something given by others , it was time I stopped complain that Nick and Selena together would be my down, but be happy for them. Selena is my best friend and I care about her and her happiness, and Nick is my god brother, (who also happened to have make out with me, I still have hickey marks) in the end I realized that complaining wont change anything and if they are happy together I should be happy for them. And with that I closed my eyes and entered a peaceful nap.

"Miley wake up," I heard being whispered over as a mantra.

"Demi?" I asked as the blob I once witnessed slowly became my dear friend who accompanied me on this mission.

"Were home Miley, We've just landed," She said warmly. It seemed lately Demi had been walking on egg shells attempting not to crack the "shell like" emotional barrier that once was her normal best friend.

"How did I sleep through the landing?" I asked completely shocked.

"God knows" she laughed. "But I wish I was able to, my ears kill," She said while attempting to pop her ears.

I laughed with her, while getting up and gathering my stuff. "Follow me," I stated," Strolling passed other passengers, into luggage and them customs. Soon we found ourselves waiting for a familiar face to pick us up from the airport.

"Are you sure you called Joe?" Demi asked sceptically, leaning against he suitcase.

"Yes Demi," I said rolling my eyes. "I told Joe our plane would land at five thirty approximately.

"Yeah, but did you remind him?" She asked. "You know how forgetful Joe can be," she pointed out.

"Which is exactly why, when I heard him tell mom and dad you guys were landing today I offered to pick you up," I heard a familiar voice say. It was then that I turned around a was met with curly brown hair and brown orbs.

Before I was able to comprehend what was going on, or even take a minute to think it through. I found myself tightly wrapped in his arms. I was finally able to absorb the musky yet minty smell I could only classify as _Nick_. "I missed you," he breathed so quietly into my ear I was unsure it even happened.

"Oh, I'm fine, great to see you too Nick, the trip? The trip was great," Demi said mockingly as she broke us from our embrace.

"Hey Demi," Nick laughed. "How are you?" He asked.

"Great," She stated, before Nick grabbed our bags and lead us to the car. Engaging us in general conversation, how was Tennessee, how is Vanessa holding up, the type of questions that would be appropriate for these circumstances. And he never once mentioned what happened between us before I left.

The rest of the ride remained silent, and when we finally reached the house we each silently got out, and Nick carried our bags to the front porch.

"Miley, Demi!" Denise shrieked as we approached her we walked up to hug her, but were cut off by Frankie running, and throwing the both of us, along with himself onto the ground.

"Oh my god," Demi laughed as she fell backwards with us.

"Miley I missed you so much, there was no one who would play with me, or to eat pancakes with," Frankie complained. "And Demi, while you were gone Joe was all whiny, and I told him that he needs to man up, because if I were you I would not enjoy having a girly boyfriend," Frankie stated.

Demi smiled warmly at Frankie, but the awkwardness was evident as she rubbed her neck, "Umm Frankie I'm not dating," Everyone laughed slowly, then walked into the house for dinner.

**Nick**

_Even though you left me, _  
_I want someone like you. _

"I'm happy," Selena said laying on the new bed that had been placed where my old bed used to be, that was until that punk Frankie broke it.

"About?" I asked strumming the guitar laying on the stable bed in our room.

"About us, that were working things out, that were happy again," She said throwing me her innocent smile. "I'm happy that Miley's friend is feeling better and that she's coming back soon," She continued.

"She what?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, she texted me last night, her friend is feeling better so she thinks its time her and Demi get back," Selena said.

"I didn't know that!" I exclaimed, "When?" I asked, not bothering to hide my emotions. Truth be told I didn't know what to feel with Miley coming back it would be weird of course, I mean with what had happened between us in the last few weeks, but at the same time I was excited to see her. Her, shiny deep blue eyes, her beautiful laugh . I missed her.

"Well today I believe I don't know the exact time, she said Joe is supposed to pick her up," She thought out load.

"Really?" I asked, "Joe?" She nodded. "Really Joe?" I asked again.

"Yes Nick!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Joe went out with friends this morning, said he wouldn't be back until later," I pointed out.

"How much later?" Selena asked worried.

"Tonight, around eightish he said," I said.

"The girls plane lands at six I think," Selena said.

"Og god," I sighed, looking at my watch, with only two hours 'till their plan lands.

"Okay," Selena said calmly, "You pick them up, and I'll clean up in here," she said looking around the room in utter disgusted.

"Oh Selena you don't have to," I started be she scuffed.

"Its not for you Nicholas, but I doubt Miley will enjoy coming home with her room in a gross mess," Selena said laughing. As I looked around I couldn't help but notice the unmade bed, the sheet music all over the room. My sandwich allaying on the dresser. Miley would not enjoy this at all.

"Yeah, okay," I said laughing, grabbing my car keys and going to tell my parents the plan.

I quickly explained what happened to my parents, then was off to the airport. It was a long and awkwardly silent car ride to the LAX I turned on the Radio, shuffling for some music to break the silence.

_Turn around,  
every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around _

I cringed wordlessly, as I considered to search for more music to listen to. I'd never heard that song before, but it wasn't my type of music, but then something compelled me to listen.

The song finished, but I didn't hear what it switched to, for some strange reason I couldn't get the song out of my head, and it continued until I parked at the LAX.

I waited outside for Miley, and Demi to immerge form there terminals until I heard a familiar voice "You know how forgetful Joe can be," the voice pointed out as I appeared right behind the two friends.

"Which is exactly why, when I heard him tell mom and dad you guys were landing today I offered to pick you up," I said startling the too friends.

Both girls turned to face me, smiling slightly, and as Mileys eyes met mine, I stared at them for a moment, until we met in each other arms. I knew I shouldn't have done it, not since everything that has happened but as I held her, and I was lost in her body I couldn't but murmur "I miss you,"

I continued to hold her, until Demi's voice broke my concentration "Oh, I'm fine, great to see you too Nick, the trip? The trip was great," Demi said mockingly.

"Hey Demi," I laughed trying to hide the awkwardness. "How are you?" I asked.

"Great," She stated, before I grabbed their bags and lead them to the car. I engaging them in light conversation anything that I could think of that was appropriate for these circumstances. As those conversations died, we kept the ride quiet until we finally got to the house.

"Miley, Demi!" Denise shrieked they got out of the parked car and walked to my mother. They moved into to hug her, but were cut off by Frankie running, and trampling them to the ground.

"Oh my god," Demi laughed from a distance,

"Miley I missed you so much, there was no one who would play with me, or to eat pancakes with," Frankie complained. "And Demi, while you were gone Joe was all whiny, and I told him that he needs to man up, because if I were you I would not enjoy having a girly boyfriend," Frankie stated.

Demi smiled warmly at Frankie, but the awkwardness was evident as she rubbed her neck, "Umm Frankie I'm not dating," Everyone laughed slowly, then walked into the house for dinner.

I rolled my eyes at that comment because it was obvious that Demi and Joe liked each other, even if they were avoiding each the like the plague. However, instead of saying anything I followed everyone into the house as we walked straight into the dinning, and my had prepared a completely vegetarian dinner.

"Oh god mom," I said annoyed.

"What?" She asked and laughed as I beckoned to the meal.

"Well Miles is a vegetarian," She pointed out.

"Yeah, and I am a meat-atrian, we need to be supported to," I stated.

"Oh shut up," Demi said smacking me lightly then everyone engaged in dinner.

As we finally finished, and the plates had been cleared my mother looked at Miley with an evil smirk on her face.

"What?" Miley asked confused.

"Well while you were gone, Paul and I were thinking of something that would make California feel more home like to you," She stated.

"Oh god," Miley stated worried. "Please Denise you guys have already been so nice to me, there's nothing more I could have asked for," She stated truthfully.

"We already got did it, and what we bought would benefit all of us, not just you," Denise stated.

"Bought?" Miley Cringed, "Oh god," She sighed as everyone laughed.

"Oh follow me," Denise said getting up, leading Miley into the family room as the rest of us followed them.

"No freaking way!" Miley shrieked as she set eyes on the white grand piano that sat in the room contrasted to the black sofas, and other furniture. "Oh my god," Miley repeated as a mantra, and only stopped when Selena gave her a friendly shove to relax.

"Wait, how does this benefit everyone?" Miley asked confused

"We get to hear you play, duh," Demi stated shoving Miley to the piano bench.

"Oh I don't know," Miley sighed.

"Yes you do!" Selena laughed,

"Your playing whether you like it or not," Demi added. "She's good, really good," Demi stated.

"Of fine," Miley finally agreed as she flushed red.

**Miley **

I finally gave in as Demi and Selena pressured me into playing, and my fingers ached to feel the smooth texture of the fresh keys that lay before me.

"Oh fine," I said praying I didn't blush. I sat at the bench, and laughed quietly as everyone found a seat simultaneously.

I cracked my wrist as I allowed my fingers to find the keys, then started;

_Turnaround,  
every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround,  
Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround,  
Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turnaround bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight _

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart _

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
Now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
Total eclipse of the heart_

_Turnaround bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks..  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight _

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
Now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
Total eclipse of the heart ..  
Total eclipse of the heart..  
A Total eclipse of the heart .._

**Turn around bright eyes**

Only it wasn't me who sang the last lyrics, and I turned around just in time to watch Nicks mouth shut in surprise, no one else caught it, but I did.

* * *

**A/N **I know its been a while since i last updated, but i've just been busy and i'll be even busier now with Finals coming up but I'll try to upload weekly!

OKay 15 reviews for next chapter?

And questions for this Chapter:

Do you read any other kind of fanfictions, is so what kind? I like Glee, Puckleberry all the way!  
Do you regonize the song in this chapter? If so where do you think it is from?  
And are there any songs you would like featured in this story?


	12. Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight

**Chapter 12**

**I'll Go Crazy if I Don't Go Crazy Tonight **

**Miley**

_Everybody needs to cry or needs to spit_  
_Every sweet tooth needs just a little hit_**  
**

It was entire jam session, I'd play a song on the piano and after my fingers got to sore we'd switch to Demi, who's piano playing, made mine look nothing more then amateur. Selena, begged Nick to play, after Demi complained that she was too tired of reading music. I tried so hard not to puke, as she pouted, "Nick please," it hurt my heart almost so much that I wanted to cry, that was until I reminded myself of the promise I made early, and wordlessly encouraged Nick to sing play as well.

It wasn't a triumph, or relief at all when Nick politely declined and everyone filed out, and went to bed. It was the only time I had a moment to think as I climb the stairs that led to the bedroom Nick and I shared.

Though my thoughts were deeply engraved into my mind, I was aware that as soon as I opened the door it would be the first time Nick and I would be alone together since I got back. I ignored the prevailing feeling, and entered the room.

"Hey," Nick said, nodding at me from the other side of the room slowly placing his pyjama's on the bed that I was sure wasn't there before I left.

"Hey," I smiled. "I see you got a new bed," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah" He said before we stood there awkwardly until I cleared my throat and made my way to my side of the closet. "I'll, just.. Yeah," I said grabbing my clothes and leaving the room to change in the bathroom.

I changed quickly as my fingers shuck against me. "Shit" I muttered to myself. "Come one Miles pull it together," I whispered, then walked back into my room. It was ironic, as I walked into the room again I felt the feeling of the first time I stepped in Nicks room. The dark blue walls, the posters, everything felt the same. I even stood wearing the same pair of Silk pj bottoms and a white tank.

"Goodnight Miles," Nick said, climbing over onto his bed. Forcing my eyes against his bare chest. His bare, tanned, built chest.

"G-good night Nick," I finally stammered out. I sighed and climbed on to the bed that rest against the window. And as I laid my head on the pillow the Nick sent filled my lungs, and burned them in an erotic yet pleasant fashion. I fell asleep to the smell of Nick.

**Nick **

"Goodnight Miles" I said as Miley re-entered the room wearing the same pj's as she did the first day she moved in. Was it strange that I remembered this, or was it strange that as Miles silent goodnight faded, and I could feel her gazes burn through my body I was strangely satisfied.

As I climbed into the new bed for the very first time I couldn't help but be annoyed. The bed was stiff, the pillow to fluffy, and it was Mileyless. There was no way I could just reach out and brush my fingers against her hands, no way I could smell her.

No the Miley sent had fadded from me. And now I cant sleep.

When I did finally fall asleep, and wake up, I got out of the room as quickly as possible. With Miley sleeping I knew there wasn't much room for staying in there to lounge. And with school I knew I needed an early start today.

After eating, brushing my teeth, and spending an a few minutes catching up on cartoons with Frankie I knew it was time I started getting some work done. And I clearly planned that was what I wanted to do, until I walked passed the beautiful grand piano that I hadn't even laid a finger on yet. And before I knew it, I had run upstairs, grabbed a music book and sat in the piano bench cracking my fingers and knuckles, preparing for something I hadn't done in years.

I paused, as I did the piano intro, took a deep breathe and started. I finished the song on my last breathe, and turned to see Miley standing in the door way.

"Wow," She breathed in amazement, "you are really good," She said stressing the really.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly then getting up from the piano. "So you ready for school?" I asked.

"Umm yeah," She stated. I looked over at her outfit, a blue tank top with a red cardigan over it, and simple jean shorts showcasing her lovely legs. I mean… her legs.

"Yeah that's great," I said not sure what to say. "I can give you a ride if you want?" I asked.

"Yeah sounds fine to me," She said strolling out of the room behind me as we made my way to the car.

**Miley **

The ride to school was awkward to say the least, but thankfully the school was a short distance from the house. Once Nick had pulled into the drive way he had been greeted by his football friends, all of home nodded in my direction establishing that I wasn't totally unnoticeable, I guess that's what happens when you join the cheerleading squad.

"Hey Miley," I heard one of them call, as I turned I realized it was Jesse.

"Hey Jesse," I said blushing as he looked at me, I knew I was mad at him, but starring into his eyes right now I couldn't seem to remember why.

"So look," He said his eyes pleading with me. "I know I was a total douche to you the other day at your house, but I felt really bad about it," He breathed out. "And then when Nick told me that you had gone to see your friend who was sick, and he wasn't sure how long you would be gone I … I just felt really sad because I knew I would miss you," He murmured to me as I pulled him into a hug and breathed into his ear.

"Its okay, your forgiven," I said pulling away from after a pregnant pause.

"You look stunning." He said smiling, as I blushed continually "Would you grant me the honour of walking you to class?" He asked.

"That would be lovely," I said while taking his hand and leading me to math class. Just like my first day at school.

Math class passed uneventfully, I then made my way to music. It was by far my favourite class and as I sat on the piano bench instead of on my seat I played around on the keys, until the rest of the class finally strolled in. As Nick walked in he nodded in my direction and I mouthed a "Hi" back, then continued playing softy.

That was until our Music teacher walked in and sent me to sit with the rest of the class.

"Alright class," She stated, "Your duets are to be performed today," She said with of smile.

"In front of the whole class?" Someone asked obviously timid.

"Well of course," Ms. Carberry laughed, and though the rest of the class groaned, I couldn't help but smile a little. I love performing, there is nothing I'd rather do. Of course Ms. C. caught my smirk and winked at me.

"Umm, Ms.C," Nick called from his seat. "I know me and Miley were supposed to go together, but she's been away lately due to umm personal reasons and I don't think we should go today, maybe next class," He stated.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, yeah use me as a reason for you not to perform and wreck your bad guy rep. "Actually, I'm perfectly ready to perform," I said going through my bad.

"But we haven't even picked a song,"

"Here it is," I said as I pulled out my sheet music from my bag. "I've got the perfect song," I said handing him a sheet of music. "May we go first?" I asked our teacher.

"Of course,"

"But how do you know I know this song? "Nick whined.

"Because everyone knows U2," I sighed, "and you have sheet music," I stated. "Now do you want the guitar or shall I take it?" I asked plugging in the electric Guitar.

He over looked his music, then shrugged slightly. "you take it," He said as wrapped the guitar starp around myself and started the intro.

_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame_

I sand while slowly strumming the guitar.

_**You say **_**one love, one life (one life)  
It's one need in the nigh  
tOne love (one love), get to share it  
Leaves you baby, if you don't care for it  
**

I smirked as he really got into the song, ignore the glances of other people in the class as I continued the guitar solo.

**Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
**_**Well it's too late, tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to carry each other  
Carry each otherOne...**_

I couldn't help but smirk as we harmonized together, our voice worked well together.

**Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head**

_Well, did I ask too much, more than a lot?  
You gave me nothing, now it's all I got  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to hurt each other  
now we do it again  
_

_Y__ou say  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher law  
You ask for me to enter  
but then you make me crawl  
And I can't keep holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt_

I loved this part, where I belted out the lyrics in a short solo. It was magnificent being centre stage, having all eyes on you. But more importantly it is so much fun doing what you love.

_**One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
**__Sisters__** and my  
Brothers One life  
**__**But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...  
One love  
**__One_

I sang holding the note for the final bars, then the song ended. It was just as I had predicted, the class stood In awe not sure how to react to the performance.

"She can play guitar?" I heard someone.

"Yeah and sing," Someone added, I couldn't distinguish the voices but I did know they sounded pleased.

"Yeah, but oh my gosh did you hear Nick, being able to sing makes him like so much hotter than he already is!" one of the girls from somewhere in the back stated, and I watched as Nick through her a wink and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Ms. Carberry smiled and praised us, and then motioned for us to sit, before allowing the next group to perform.

Finally, the class ended and everyone walked out of the classroom. And when we did, I found Selena standing outside the classroom door and surprised jumped into Nicks arms and greeted him with a kiss. It would have been the cutest thing ever, if it wasn't so sickening. No surprise, by the end of lunch the whole school new the oldest couple are officially the newest. That the surprisingly romantic story of outcasted skater chick Selena and football player Nick were dating.

And it was then that I knew, I'm going to go crazy, if I'm not already crazy to night.

_Every beauty needs to go out with an idiot_  
_How can you stand next to the truth _  
_and not see it?_

* * *

**A/N Alright, Salma Here. And as you may or may not know. School is OVER! ****Thank god! **

**Okay Questions for this chapter**

**1. Have you guys seen any of Nicks performance for Les miserables? DO you guys like hate or not care about it?  
2. Have you guys checked out my newest story Bury the Castle Do you like it?  
3. And, do you still have Niley Faith? even though nothing has happened with them for a while? I know i always will **


	13. Hot N' Cold

**Chapter 13**

**Hot N' Cold **

**Miley POV **

It been a month so far, a month and I have move passed my "crush" , a month and I have moved out of Nick's room and now had a renovated mini-apartment in the basement, and in that month my was happy that her god-brother and one of my befriends were able to have a happy and stable relationship. So would someone please tell Demi that I was fine, and not moping?

It meant nothing that I tend to completely look past a guy who was hitting on me, and no matter how many times Demi said I would walk straight of the room when ever the happy couple pegged as Nelena would walk in I easily point out that it is not true. If it were would I be sitting on the floor watching movies as the happy couple cuddled on the couch? (Even if Joe and Demi were on the floor next to me)

My point is, it am being a good friend by supporting their relationship and yes it hurts, and maybe I would like to be the one Nick is cuddling on the bed, and maybe, just possibley when I am laying alone in my room at night I fight the urge to climb the stairs and join Nick on his bed and enact the actions of the night of the dance, but what kind of friend would I be if I did that?

"Hey Miley," I heard Nick call breaking me from my thoughts, and it amazed me how his voice made my heart flutter. "Isn't you're birthday coming up?" He asked as I gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, it is why?" I asked not sure what he was hinting at.

"Well it's not everyday that you seventeen is it," He questioned with a little sparkle in my eye that cause me to freeze for a little bit.

"I-um," I stuttered Come on think of something witty Miley… "What are you counting down the days till I leave?" I asked.

"What no, of course not," Nick said a look of hurt flashing through his face and I knew he was thinking of how mean to me my first few weeks here. "I was just thinking we should through a party," He shrugged.

"Oh, god," I sighed, "I don't know about that, I'm not the most social person out there,"

"Come on Miley it'll be fun," Selena said smiling at me.

"Yeah," Joe agreed, "we'd invite the football team, the cheerleaders," He stated as Nick and Demi agreed.

"And all of her other friends," Selena said feeling left out being the only one who wasn't a cheerleader or a football player here.

"And Jesse would probably be there," Demi said with a sly smirk, and as hard as I tired to hold it in, I felt a vast amount of heat rush to my cheeks.

I stifled a giggle as Selena nudged me and Joe rolled around on the floor covering his ears and refusing to hear anything about "His sisters love life". It made me blush even more when Demi started going on about how Jesse would always walk me from class to class, and as I tried as hard as I could to shut her up. The group continued to joke around with my love life, or well lack of love life in Joe's opinion.

"And it better stay that way!" He added arguing with Demi that I was to young to date.

"She's a year younger then you Joe! You dated last year, and every single year since you were four!" She argued.

Selena was thoroughly enjoying the argument averting her attention away from the movie and her boyfriend to watch the exchange between the two.

I noticed then that there was one person who hadn't commented through the entire exchange, I looked up and saw Nick staring at me burning holes through my eyes. Even when he realized I was looking at him, he didn't advert his gaze. He finally stopped grinding his teeth to speak, "You know, I don't think having a party would be the best idea," He said causing everyone to start at him in disbelief.

"What?" Demi asked confused.

"I mean, we all know Miley's not the most social person, and prefers to spend time with just a few close friends, so maybe instead of inviting the whole cheerleading squad and everyone, and _Jesse_," He said spitting his name slightly. "Maybe the five of us should just do something small," He added, and I automatically saw through his façade.

"Maybe," Joe said whiningly, If that is what you'd prefer Miles," He said with a shrug.

"You know what?" I asked suddenly with an idea. "I think I want to change things just for once," I said with a confident smile, "I want to have a party, and big one," I said smiling ideally. "Something like the victory party for the football game last month," I said looking directly at Nick as I said that.

"I want something like that, something exactly like that night," I said with a smirk watching as Nicks brown eyes darkened slightly, and as soon as it happened I knew, it's on.

**Nick POV **

I honestly couldn't believe you was doing this, bringing up that night while Selena was in the room. And while Joe was in the room, and Demi. (Though by the way Demi was wearing an identical smirk to that of Miley's something told me she already knew) But can you imagine what Joe would do to me if he found out? I mean it was bad enough to have to deal with his hatred with all boys who even looked at Miley, let alone boys who made out with Miley on their beds and then woke up the morning and dated other girls. Douche-y boys like that.

Douche-y boys like me.

Instead of responding to Miley's obvious attempted to rattle me up. I looked I made sure to stare away from her at all times. The conversations of Miley's party soon ended, along with the overall night, as Demi and Selena said their goodbyes giving everyone a quick kiss on the cheeks, aside from Demi who just gave a Joe a one armed hug and turned on her heal and out the door.

"Whats going on with them?" I asked Demi once we were out of earshot and Joe had stormed of towards his room.

"No idea," Miley said before throwing me a cold glare and making her way to the basement.

"Whoa, hold on," I said reaching out for her arm and pulling her back.

"What Nick?" She said with an edge in her voice.

"What was that earlier?" I asked annoying knowing damn well she knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know," she smiled. "What was it?"

"It was unnecessary Miley," I said grinding my teeth.

"Unnecessary?" She questioned? "I was telling the truth, I wanted a night like that again," She said with an increased smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, inching her towards me, our eyes hovering over each other. So close our breathe hitched as one.

Her eyes travelled from my eyes to lips, and back again before settling on my lips. "Yeah," She breathed on to me.

I lowered myself to meet her gaze and just as I felt the space between our lips close and I almost felt it before she pulled away.

"I lied," Miley said taking a step away from me. "I want nothing like that ever again," She stated.

And as for me, I have absolutely no idea what I want. I know what I need though, and right now I watched it retreat.

"Fuck," I mumbled taking myself to my room, and falling asleep with what felt like the weight of the world on my shoulders. Though it was more accurately the love of two different girls.

…..

The sun rose, meeting me eyes and waking me with a jolt. After fifteen minutes of trying to fall asleep again I realized it wasn't likely it would happen. Instead, I prepared myself never being the early riser, I wasn't sure what to do with two more hours I had to kill before anyone else woke up. I ended up roaming the house lazily, with no distinctive place I planned to go to.

Before I realized it, I found myself staring longingly at the grand piano that sparkled in the dim room. I remembered the amount of time my parents spent making sure I mastered the intricate instrument, the effort I put making sure that no one at school thought the piano was a girl instrument, but most importantly I remembered Miley's beauty as she played this piano.

I couldn't help it, and soon I found myself playing around on piano keys. I started off playing simple songs, like Mary had a little lamb, then moved onto playing Tchaikovsky's first piano concerto in B flat minor. Soon, I was out of piano medleys that I wanted to play, and decided to play something more contemporary.

I started the piano intro playing it entirely from heart and even though I was sure the key was off, I continued to play.

**I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for? **

_**I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, **_

_**I love you ... **_

I heard a soft voice join me, and it wasn't until I looked up that I saw Miley's angelic face look at me, as she sat next to me on the piano bench and I felt my heart race increase dramatically.

_Ohh, yeah. _

She sang.

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
**_And tell you time and time again how much I care  
__**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know **_

_**'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying,  
I love you ... **_

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
**_**And I wonder what you do  
**_(wonder what you do)  
_**Are you somewhere  
**_**feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue But let me start by saying ...  
I love you**_

The song ended, and we sat motionlessly on the bench not saying anything. It was completely awkward.

Sometimes it scary, that you sing a song about a girl. And somehow she appears right next to you.

**Miley POV **

I awoke to the sound of soft music playing. It seemed to be so far away, so angelic. I could have sworn it was something from a dream, until I realized that my new room was directly under the music room. So I quickly got up and followed the sound of classical music being played on the keys. I watched quietly from the doorway as I watched who I soon made out to be Nick playing the piano. No, playing would be an understatement. He was demolishing it. He made it as easy as breathing. I quickly felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment when I realized he had been watching me play not a few weeks ago. Probably critiquing every note held for to long or to short, every slur that died. I probably looked like an idiot compared to someone so talented. I vaguely remember Selena, Demi and many others probing Nick to play as he quietly declined. He probably didn't want to make me look stupid on my first night back.

I soon noticed a change in song, no longer was Nick playing piece by a resonance composer. But instead he was playing something much more contemporary something I instantly recognized, but couldn't put my finger on it.

He soon started to sing the opening verse, and I felt my jaw drop. I'd heard Nick sing before, in the shower in our music class. Times like that, but never had I actually heard him put so much heart into one song. Never had his voice sounded so pure. It was breath taking.

I quickly joined in, before I could hold myself back I exposed myself as watching him. Though by his shocked look I could tell he never noticed. Before I could put much though into it, I realized we were harmonizing, then I was sitting next to him on the bench. The, the song ended and it was just the two of us awkwardly looking at the Piano keys.

"So," He said looking at his fingers.

"That was… pleasant" I said quietly.

"Yeah," He laughed lightly before turning to me seriously, "Did I wake you up?" He asked.

"Yeah," I laughed, but caught myself when i saw his face drop slightly.

"Sorry," He said but I quickly interrupted.

"Oh, no big deal school starts in an hour and a half I should be getting ready anyway," I shrugged.

"Really?" Nick asked obviously shocked.

"Yeah," I said looking over at a clock.

"Shit I've been here a lot longer then expected," Nick said.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"Miley?" Nick almost whispered looking at me for the first time.

"Yeah," I repeated for what felt like the ten millionth time.

"Do you hate me?" Nick asked, and I had no idea how to answer that.

"Nick, where did that come from?" I asked utterly confused.

"I don't know," He mumbled. "I just feel like I don't know where I stand with you," he stated.

"Yeah well that's cause you're so freaking hot and cold," I mumbled.

"I'm hot and cold?" He scoffed.

"You're the one who wants to rip my balls out one minute then sing with me the next," He whispered-yelled.

"Yeah well you're the one who makes out with me then dates my best friend!" I argued. "and in the same six hour span!" I added.

Nick seemed to not have a response for that one, and I didn't expect him to. It was a low blow.

"Nick," I pleaded with him when I saw him look away in shame. "No, look Nick I didn't mean that," I said reaching out and putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah right," He scoffed.

"Nick, I get it you and Selena have history and I wont hold that against you," I sighed. "I mean its not like you really said you wanted to date me or anything," I shrugged. "I don't hate you Nick, you're a friend, a friend," I repeated before getting up to get ready.

"Miley," Nick called to me just before I walked out of the room. "You're a friend to me to, a good friend and I want to end this whole angry thing that's been going on between us," He said and walked up to me as I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," I said regretting not taking a step away when he came in even closer.

"And Miley, I did really like you," He said. "I do," Before planting a chaste kiss on the corner of my mouth, then walking right past me. And I quickly felt my face grow hot.

…

It took me an hour or so to get ready, and when I finally was ready I went downstairs to see the whole Lucas family scattered trying to get ready to go, where they all needed to be.

"Miley," I heard Nick call to me and I quickly blushed then nodded.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, about… you know what we were talking about before," He indicated and I nodded. "I just wanted to say," He started but was cut off by my cell ringing.

"Hello?" I answered. "Oh hey…yeah okay, I'll be out in a minute," I said smiling into my cell phone before turning to Nick.

"Sorry, I got to that was Jesse," I said to Nick who gave me a puzzled look.

"Why's he calling so early?" Nick asked.

"Oh, he's giving me a ride to school," I said trying to look anywhere but at Nick.

"Why?" Nick asked and I could sense him giving me that look. Where he lowered his face, darkened his eyes. And looked hurt at the same time.

"Um, well, I'm kind of dating him now," I said, and with that I turned around so fast I didn't think it was humanly possible. And was out the door.

With my last words hanging in the air.

_I'm dating him now._

* * *

**A/n **I know i promised alot more updates since school was over. but then i was taking physics in summer school, so i was still busy sorry!

So id also like to say, I think this story has become way to much of a song fic, I plan to change that.

HOWEVER the song used in this chapter was used because back in chapter tweleve, i asked you guys what songs you wanted to hear (or well read) in this chapter and  
**silentheartc** requested Hello as covered by the cast of Glee. So this was for you **Silentheartc **

Now this chapers questions:

1.) do you want me to cut back on the songs used?  
2.) I enjoy suprises, were you shocked by how this chapter ended?  
3.) how do you feel about Miley moving to the basement? Should she be moved back upstairs?

Also i'd like to thank every single reader i have over Three hundred and twenty reviews for this story, if thats not great i dont know what is! I love y'all so much and i hope you understand how important you are to me!


	14. Heartbreak Warefare

**Chapter 14**

**Heartbreak Warefare **

**Miley **

"_Now you told me on a Sunday, that it wasn't going to work. I tried to cry myself to sleep because it was supposed to hurt, We sat next to the fire, as the flame was burning out,I knew what you were thinking before you'd say it aloud," _I sang innocently as I lay across my bed, tear drenched, dress foiled, and my hair a mess. I had no idea how, where or why my plan went wrong. It was perfectly thought out, perfectly developed, and foul proof. I guess I'm quite the fool. _"Don't say your sorry," _I sang knowing perfectly well they weren't. "_Cause I'm not even breaking," _Its impossible for me to be break**ing **when I am already b**roken. **_"Your not worth, the time that this is taking," _Amen to that sister!

"_I knew better then to let you break my heart," _I started but stopped there, because I didn't. I didn't know that my heart would be broken but, it is and there's nothing that's going to fix it now.

"Get yourself out of this funk Miley," I whispered to myself. "Come on your stronger then this!" I whisper yelled to myself.

I tired to pinpoint where everything went downhill;

_I raced to the car after dropping the dating bomb on Nick. It was strange, the heart racing thrill I felt seated next to Jesse, and how it soon ended. _

"_Morning beautiful," He smiled warmly and all I could do was blush and mutter a very low,_

"_Good morning," We continued in an awkward silence before he moved one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on my knee sending a tingling sensation through my body._

"_So, how you been?" He asked cordially. _

"_You mean since we last spoke about eight hours ago?" I asked as we both laughed. "Good, you know slept, woke up, got ready for school," I said lightly. _

"_So nothing out of the ordinary?" He asked trying hard to keep up conversation. _

_Unless you count singing romantic songs with your god brother who is dating your best friend, then him telling you he likes you then kissing you all before you let him you are now dating his best friend, the ordinary, then nothing. I thought about saying but instead kept it in. "Nope, nothing at all," I smiled. _

_By then the conversation soon switched to other things, the next football game coming up, and Jesse inquiring if I would be there to support him. While I answered of course I would I have to be there as a cheerleader and we both laughed. _

_Soon we arrived at school which was very awkward seeing the people stare so idly at the new couple, the coupling given away by Jeese's arm wrapped tightly around my waste. _

Oh god, here we go,

I scoffed at the memory of only a few weeks ago. The way everyone reacted; Selena who jumped up and down and ran away to make plans of a double date I never plan on attending, Demi who smiled at me encouragingly but half heartedly and then there was Harper, who had avoided me since the first week but decided to tell me know that I was, and quote "A popularity obsessed low life loser" and I had no chance of dating Jesse, of course she huffed away when I told her I already was and that the opinion of a bitter cheerleader wannabe was useless to me.

Of course following the events of Jesse and my relationship becoming known included a few dates; picnics, going to the movies and kisses here and there. I realized, that by spending more time with Jesse I spent less time with Selena which means I spent less time with Nick. Of course, there are some activities you cant do with your boyfriends.

"_Do we really have to?" I whined in the passanger seat of Selena's car as she drove Demi and I to the mall_

"_Miley, Your party is in like three weeks," She complained. "How can you not have a dress yet?"She questioned as I huffed in annoyance. _

"_Seriously Miles," Demi added. "Its just dress shopping stop complaining," She said giving my shoulder a flick with her fingers. _

"_But I don't wonna!" I whined. _

"_Yeah," Selena said annoyed. "You just "wonna" spend all your time with your boyfriend and completely ignoring your best friends!" She exclaimed. _

"_Aw Selena," I sighed. "I don't mean to ditch you and Demi, but I just like spending time with Jesse, which you should understand as you spend just as much, if not even more time with Nick,"I stated. _

_Demi made a noise stating she agreed with me, but quickly gave her opinion, "Yeah, I mean imagine having your only two girl friends ditching you all the time for their boyfriends leaving you with no one to spend time with," She stated. _

"_Demi, oh gosh I didn't realize!" I exclaimed, I felt utterly selfish seeing as I completely ditched the closes friend I had out here. _

"_Oh Demi, we didn't mean to," Selena gushed, but her curiosity got the better of her "But what happened to Joe?" She asked, I mean you guys almost always spend time together," she stated. _

"_I don't know things just got awkward," Demi mumbled to herself. _

"_Why what happened?" I inquired trying hard not to sound snippy. _

"_Umm, it was the night of the Football party," Demi sighed, and I couldn't help thinking, Oh you too? "I don't know we danced together a bit, but then he started dancing with Taylor and you know how I think she's a total slut even if she's on the cheerleading squad that doesn't mean I have to like her," She started. _

"_Demi, back onto the topic," Selena told her,_

"_Oh sorry," She said continuing her tale, "Well they were dancing pretty risqué-esque," She sighed, "I mean, they should have at leased got a room so we didn't have to it," She laughed bitterly, "And Miley was with Nick so I was alone so I started dancing with some other guy, and we haven't talked since," She concluded. _

"_Miley with Nick?" Selena asked with a raised eyebrow _

"_It was the night he broke up with Emily," I stuttered, "And I was just kind of giving him someone to vent to?" _

_Selena let at a small laugh, "I wouldn't have expected It to be anything more then that," She smiled. _

_It was an ironic thing to say seeing as it was A LOT more then that, and if you asked me that night, what I'd think of Nick and Selena dating I'd say their only connection was through me. Boy was I wrong. _

The ride from that point on was especially awkward, though Demi and Selena had worked through their differences Selena bringing up Joe didn't seem to help things at the moment, and though Selena is by far one of my best friends, her comment of expecting nothing more then "that" just didn't sit right with me. Was she trying to say Nick and I wouldn't work? Because I'm sure we would… but then again I guess she was right because in reality we didn't last longer than a night. But I didn't care about nick anymore, I was on cloud nine with Jesse, so who cares about a one time fling? Cause that's exactly what it was, a one time fling nothing less nothing more.

"_What do you think of this dress?" Selena said coming out of her change room sporting a full length black gown that's sleaves reached her wrist, only then to have multicoloured feathers spewed from them, and a chest line that met the bottom of her chest bones. _

"_You're kidding right?" I asked cringing. _

"_What," Selena laughed, "you don't think I can pull this off?" She questioned. _

"_Not even Mortia would be able to pull this off," Demi stated from her change room. "Nor would she want to," She shuttered coming out. "What do you think of this dress?" She asked. _

_Demi stepped out showing an entirely gold dress with thick stapes and a high waistline that came down to just above her knees. "I love it!" I smiled widley. _

"_Seriously," Selena laughed. "If you don't get it I will!" She shrieked reaching for the dress before Demi backed away. _

"_No thanks," She grinned. "I think I'll get it," _

"_Smart choice," Selena said entering her change room before coming out a mere two seconds later showing a sparkly silver dress that was sleeveless and came to her upper thigh. _

"_What do you think?" She asked. _

"_It's very 'you'" Demi smiled. _

"_Its cute," I added._

_Selena however, huffed and returned to the change room and out again; "What about this one?" She asked. _

_This one was a simple grey dress that was spaghetti strapped and came to her knees, with black embroidery at the chest and the hem of the dress. _

"_It's perfect," I smiled. It was less flashy then usual Selena attire, but was still very nice. _

"_Okay Miley," Selena said with the silver dress on her lap taking a seat next to Demi, "It's your turn," She said beckoning for me to try something on. _

"_I know," I sighed. "I just havent picked anything that's really 'me' theyre all kind more of a Kelly California kind of style," I smiled as Demi through me a dirty look, "Except the dresses you choose," I stated to my two best friends. _

"_Thanks," Demi laughed. _

"_I love Kelly California!" Selena said absently. _

"_I know," I said with a laugh. _

"_Miley," Selena called out "why don't you try this on?" she said throwing a dress at me. _

_I caught it, retreated to my change room the resurfaced, It was a deep purple colour, with purple sequins along the chest, and fit loosely throughout the bottom half before hugging my thighs at the end. _

"_It's nice," I said unsure. _

"_It looks so great on you!" She exclaimed, "Don't you agree Demi?" She asked._

"_Yeah," Demi nodded, as I took a final look at the dress, It did look really good. "But," Demi added. "Before you make your final decision try this on," she said handing me a blue dress. _

_I was loose fitting, with a silver belt that tied around my under-bust and rested along the open back, as the rest of the deep blue dress sleeveless dress hung just above my knee's. _

"_It's perfect," I said gleefully. _

"_you look," Selena said struggling for the right word, "Mesmerizing," She finally settled. _

"_I told you," Demi said wearing her trademark smile. _

And so it was settled, it was the dress I bought, and the same dress I went to my birthday party in and the same dress I lay here crying in. I really never would have expected the night to end this way, everyone had been working so hard to give me the best possible birthday. As usual however I found a way to screw it over.

I listened silently as heard stumbles down the stairs, I looked over and cringed wondering why this continually happened to me. I tried to focus on the figure retreating down the steps, but the blur that had clouded my visions for the past half hour still hadn't left.

"_Miley," I heard the angelic call of my boyfriend as we sat arm in arm on the porch outside the Lucas home. _

"_Yeah babe?" I asked. _

"_I was wondering, what do you think of drinks?" He questioned and I was lost for a moment, staring in to his green eyes. _

"_For?" I asked confused. _

"_Your party," He laughed, and i laughed with him_

"_Oh," I smiled. "Like juice, and soda?" I said unsure. _

"_Yeah I know that," He laughed. "But I meant like drinks," He said drawing on the word. _

"_You mean like…?" I asked stunned. _

"_Yeah," He laughed lightly. _

"_I don't know Jesse, we're underage I mean I'm just turning sixteen, you're only seventeen," I stated._

"_Yeah but the legal drinking age in Canada is nineteen," He laughed, and I stared at him waiting for his point. _

"_Yeah and we are in the states," I sighed. _

"_Relax Mi, I was kidding," He smiled. "But wasn't it you who said you wanted you're party to be just like the football party?" He asked. _

"_Yeah so?" I asked and finally made the connection. "You mean there was alcohol at the football party?" I questioned shocked._

"_Well duh," He laughed "Why else do you think people would openly cheat on their boyfriends?" He asked and I immediately made the connection to Emily. _

_Wait, does that mean Nick acted the way he did because he was __**drunk? **__Did I act that why because I was drunk I asked myself. Is that the only reason we connected the way we did, because we had- or I had been unknowingly been drinking? Was he knowingly drinking? Did they spike the punch? Were we even drinking. Wouldn't I feel the burning sensation of the alcohol? Or taste it on Nicks lips, Nicks pink, soft warm, welcoming lips….. Wait Miley, back to reality he's speaking, Jesse's speaking to you!_

"_So what do you say?" He said for what I doubted was the first time. _

"_Umm yeah sure," I said not really paying attention, "I think I'm getting sick, I'm going to lay down," I stated, and just before I got up Jesse welcomed me into his arms and presses a soft kiss to my lips then slowly parted them with his tongue. I let out an inaudible moan as his lips continued to graze mine. _

_I then settled onto his lap, and his hands roamed my back getting lower and lower until finally reaching an end. _

"_Well then, you better go get some rest, you want to be all pampered for your party tomorrow," Yeah, I said not really paying attention to anything except his magical lips. _

"_Kay," I said. _

"_See you tomorrow, and I'll bring the drinks," _

"_Sure," I said retreating into my house. _

It was a plot, all testing his limits, testing my limits. And, it worked out perfectly. I tried to focus on those thoughts but I just couldn't and the figure still making its way down the stairs had my full attention. A small smile rested on my cheeks as I saw his dark hair inch closer and closer, as I anticipated his moves.

"Jesse," I finally said lovingly as he reached my and lay next to my on the bed. His shaky fingers wiped the tears off my face, then made to play with my hair.

"I've missed you Miles," He mumbled into my hair.

"Why?" I asked. "I've been here all along,"

"Yeah, but we've been miles apart," He said hastily

_Demi and Selena who had come to my house early to prepare for the party were currently dancing together centre stage (or in this case living room) Belting the lyrics to whatever song was playing, even though they wouldn't be heard over the speakers, the murmurs of the __partiers and the buzz that had taken residents in my ears. _

_I felt the absentness of my boyfriend, I smiled at my sweet, yet very quirky bad-boy. He had arrived early, to treat me to dinner as we both went to our favourite Chinese restaurant, sadly Jesse's food consisted of oyster, which he was highly allergic to, causing me to drive him home, and he lay sick in bed but forced me to promise that I'd enjoy my time at my party. _

_And here was what I was doing to enjoy it. I stood at the corner of the juice table the reeked of vodka and took a shot._

"_Miley what are you doing?" I heard and turned to see Nick staring at me and my drink confused. _

"_Having a good time," I shrugged. _

"_Doesn't look like it to me," He said looking at my shot glass. "Do you really think that is going to make it any better?" He asked confused. _

"_Well no," I said truthfully, "but nothing else is," I stated. _

"_Come on, let's dance," He said. _

"_I don't know we both know it didn't end well last time," I cringed. _

"_Really? I'd say it ended pretty well," He said, and for a moment… or even two I saw lust cloud his eyes, and something else? Love? No._

"_Nick," I warned but he just laughed. _

"_Seriously Miles, just a platonic dance between two friends, one who happens to be the birthday girl so no one would really call it outside the ordinary," _

"_Fine," I finally agreed, however just as Nick and I reached where everyone seemed to be dancing, the Do (AKA Joe's ipod put on shuffle as he led a conga line) decided to play a slow song, and I quickly turned on my heel. _

"_Don't chicken out on me Stewart!" Nick Laughed, pulling me into his chest as we slowly danced together. It was awkward, refreshing, fun, thrilling. It was a good time, a time between friends between Nick and I. Miley and Nick. Mick. Nick and Miley. Niley. _

_That is until Selena walked in, smiled cordily at me and said in a polite Selena voice, "Do you mind if I caught in?" She asked. _

"_Yes!" I wanted to scream but instead bit my tongue and just nodded. _

"_Hey Sel," Nick smiled looking over he shoulder and straight at me. _

"_Hey Nicky," She said as he cringed at that name. She giggled softly and apologized, "sorry, I know you hate that name," she said. _

"_Yeah I do," He laughed before pulling her in closer. "Now lets dance," He smiled. _

_Selena and Nick. Nick and Selena. Nelena. … more like Sick. Like I feel sick. _

_And with that I ran to the bathroom to throw up. _

_I felt a supporting hand hold my hair back and rub my back as I hurled. I didn't even have to think. "Demi." I mumbled the taste of upchuck still in my mouth ._

"_You're drunk," She accused._

"_Only a little," I argued. _

"_Miley, how could you do something so… stupid," Demi said disgust oozing through her words. "Miley, don't even bother arguing," she said as I closed my mouth and she shock her head. "What would you're father think?" She asked disappointed, and then the water works started. _

_My dad was killed. _

_Killed by a drunk driver. _

_A drunk teen trying to be cool killed my dad. _

_And here I am, drunk. _

_And then the water works started, I ran from my spot in the bathroom and hurled myself onto my bed in the basement. And distantly I heard the music stop and Demi's over powering voice tell everyone to go home. _

And that's how I found myself now, a complete mess, a disgrace. Oh god if my father (may he rest in peace) saw me know, what would he say.

And that's what I told myself over and over again as I felt warm wet kissed trailing down my neck, my cheeks being cupped and a hand roaming up my dress. What would my father say?

"Stop," I mumbled knowing I wanted him to continue. "Please stop," I said, and he did.

I knew no matter who I tried to fool, I knew all along it wasn't Jesse. It never was Jesse

its always been Nick.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry its been so long but this was a hard chapter to write! and to make things clear, the story really begins NOW.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN

Okaaay so my questions for you!

1.) Schools started hows it treatin you?

2.) Did you guys see the pick of Miam kissing again (GROOOOSSSS) what do you think.

3.) Apparently Joe isnt wearing his ring anymore, what do yall think?

Peace love Jonas, and dont forget to

REVIEW!


End file.
